Shun and Japan
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Japan and all of the other countries in the world discover the bakugan and they become top brawlers, especially Japan. But as he meets the brawlers, something about Japan gets on Shun's nerves. Countries meet bakugan and change history for the first time!
1. New World, Arrival of the Black Cards

**Eugene: ***rain pours* *sigh* *sings random song* Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day. Battle Brawlers wanna fight and play, rain, rain, go away~ (yes, I made that bit up!)

**?:** Excuse me, I am sorry for interrupting you but did you forget us countries?

**Eugene: **Huh? No, I didn't. *turns to person* You're Japan, right?

**Japan: **_Hai_, _konnichiwa_. *bows*

**Eugene: **Oh wow! You're totally the person I'd been expecting today! In case if you're wondering, this is the start of my new crossover! But _this_ is different, so it's the first for the 2 topics (same for Vampire Knight with Bakugan). This is a Bakugan/Hetalia crossover story! :D

**Japan: **You mean.. you are mixing those 2 kinds of.. media to write a new story? O.o

**Eugene: **Yep! This one will have some "serious" stuff though, because not only this will be the first fanfic I'd done with a character's P.O.V., but also I will be performing some research for some of the stories to not only give off a brawler's experience (like from the episodes), but also for something like a Hetalia episode with the Bakugan ones combined (eg: you may find historical references, people popping, etc.). So in this case, the chappies here will take a few days to publish. 1 last thing, this part will have Japan's P.O.V and if you wanna know _why_, well, you'll find out. ;) Anyway, ONWARD WITH THE NEW BAKUGAN/HETALIA CROSSOVER! SHUN AND JAPAN!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

_Konnichiwa_, my name is Japan. My humble and sincere presence awaits you. I am the country where the sun rises. No, I am serious, _I am the real country_. My own people do not know of this but they aren't supposed to. You may think that because I am a country means that I am supposed to be the floating group of islands near the Pacific Ocean.. or in other words, just a piece of _land_. Well.. the truth is that the group of islands are more of my _homeland_ or to put it simply, my "house". But the truth is that I am actually a real person. A human being. It's just that like all other countries in the world, we do not grow old and die because of the way we live on during many periods of time in history. So please, for my sake, think of me as someone that you might eventually meet.

Today, it was Thursday. April. 5, 2007 and I was gazing at the beautiful cherry blossom trees before the sun sets. In my own language, Japanese, _sakura_ means "cherry blossom". Looking up at the lovely light pink and white flowers reminded me of part of an old poem I knew from long ago. It goes something like this: The cherry blossoms are pure and beautiful, just as life and the person itself, when one day the wind will eventually scatter the flower petals, as if the life of a person will end. Apparently, I have been on my train of thought lately, so I did not notice for a moment that the sun was setting and that the place was getting dark. I went back to my house to eat dinner. As usual, it was rice and some sashimi tonight. Then as I gazed through the window nearby the heated kotasu table I was dining on, I noticed the bright, colourful modern lights of the city nearby, Tokyo, the capital city of me, Japan. As you can notice, I may seem to be the "old-fashioned" sort of person, as my friend America once told me, but I do also have a more modern and possibly a high-tech side of me, too. Apparently, that side of me is the reason why I became successful in business and tourism so quickly. After cleaning the dishes, I shrugged on my brown robe, as I was wearing my normal blue yukata (a man's version of a kimono), and headed out to the city.

It was strange somehow, that wondering around the brightly lit streets possesses that similar beauty as I see in a flower or in the leaves of a tree. As usual, Tokyo was in its busy, late-night standards, with the bright lights flashing, advertisements appearing on the huge flat-screen TVs, people eating dinner or visiting late-night spots, and the cars rushing down on the roads heading home. It was a bit noisy, walking around at this time of the day, but it was also pleasant as relaxing under the cherry trees from earlier in the day. Then all of a sudden, I realized that my citizens were looking at the sky, all at the same time. I looked up as well and I noticed by first sight that for the first time, the night sky turned into a inky dark blue and for some apparent reason, soft shades of neon green. Then I heard some rumbling and at first, I thought that there was to be a thunderstorm heading this way. But fortunately, there was no storm, but then it started to rain. But no, it wasn't raining raindrops, _it was raining black cards_! They all looked so strange and mysterious. They softly fell down like feathers and there was a tinkling sound above, like.. wind chimes, which I find very strange. People ran around trying to catch the cards with whatever that may be useful for them to land on. I, too, also caught many of the cards and put them inside the folds of my robes. It was hard to catch all of them, but I got as much as I could. Finally, after about an hour or so later, the cards finally stopped falling and the night sky went back to normal. I looked at the time from the digital clock nearby and was shocked to discover that it was almost midnight now. Have I _really_ been out that long? I gave out a yawn and I decided that it is best if I head back and go to bed. Before lying down, I took out those strange cards and placed them in the floor, near my futon. As sleep finally invaded me, it did not occur to myself that the strange event of those cards appearing actually happened to the other countries.. apparently the entire world as well. And in that very day, it is as if the entire world changed completely.

***Historical Note: The Arrival of Bakugan in Japan***

In Japan, the first season of Bakugan, "Bakugan Battle Brawlers" first premiered in Japan in that very day, Thursday. April. 5, 2007 on TV Tokyo and was rebroadcast 6 days later on BS Japan in Wednesday. April. 11, 2007. Four pieces of theme songs were used, 2 for each arc of the season. For the first arc, there was "Number One Battle Brawlers" (ナンバーワン·バトルブローラーズ, _Nanbā Wan Batoru Burōrāzu_) by Psychic Lover as the opening song and "Air Drive" by Elephant Girl was the ending song for the first 26 episodes. For the 2nd arc, which consists for the final 21 episodes, the opening song was "Pucchigiri Infinte Generation" (ブッちぎり∞ジェネレーション, _Pucchigiri Infinitto Jenerēshon_), which was also by Psychic Lover and the ending song was "Hello" (ハロー, _Harō_) by Za Bon. So at this point, Bakugan was actually shown in Japan before any other country. It was like this for the first season.

**Eugene: **Wow.. It's pretty long. But I'm wondering if it's too serious or not…

**Japan: **So I got to meet those.. bakugan?

**Eugene: **Yeah. Anyway, this is the first chappie so stay tuned for the next one! Oh, and review what you think if you wanna! As authors say, "reviews are my fuel".


	2. Japan, where the Bakugan landed

**Eugene: **Oh, hi there! *^^* Ok, so today is the day to start writing chappie 2! It took me a while to plan this one, though, making this look like a story containing some of the mysterious yet action-packed characteristics of Bakugan while capturing a part of history with Hetalia…

**?:** Yo~! Hey there, cutie! What's shakin'? XD

**Eugene: **O.O When did you get here? Anyway, that dude over there's America. The reason why he's here is because… well, it has to do with cultural timing _after_ Japan for Bakugan's first season.

**America: **Hey! Where's Canada~? Man, he keeps disappearing…

**Canada: ***sighs* Forgotten again.. TT TT

**Eugene: ***sees Canada from very far corner* HEY CANADA! I SEE YOU!

**Canada: **E-eh? You recognize me?

**Eugene: **Well, yeah! Besides, I live in you (by Canada, I mean the real land, _duh_)! Anyway, this chapter will refer to the 2 of them this time for a bit. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 2!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

It was Friday. April. 6, 2007 and it was about 7:00 AM in the morning, in my time zone. The first thing I noticed after waking up was finding my dog, Pochi, running close to the edge of my bed with a small green ball in his mouth.

"Pochi, where did you find this?" I asked the dog slowly; he understands me but only if I tell him in a calm and clear voice.

Pochi quickly headed to the other side of the room, where I noticed that my cards are gone! Well, not _all_ of them. Perhaps, half of them? The ones that were missing from last night were not replaced by light green balls, about the size of a chestnut. They had detailed markings of either white, black, blue, or dark green. I attempted to pick one up when my cell phone (I had recently designed a new one with one of the electronic companies from my homeland) vibrated nearby. I turned it on and found that I just had what western people call "text". It said this:

**Yo~! Emergency World Conference will b held in the UN headquaters pronto! THIS IS TOTALLY IMPORTANT!**

**From the Hero,**

**America**

I sighed; America-kun usually ends up with the World Conferences at _his_ homeland across the Pacific Ocean. I don't know why. But I hurriedly took a shower and changed into my usual white naval uniform with black and gold accents before heading to the Haneda airport to take a place to America (forgive me, I meant _the land_).

When I went inside, the first thing that has happened was that certain hard glomp from a certain Korean..

"YAY! I JUST CLAIMED YOUR BREASTS, DA-ZE! ME MISSED YOU, DA-ZE~!"

Ah, I forgot to mention that Korea (there are technically _2_ Koreas, as one's North and one's South, I am mentioning _South_ Korea), for some apparent reason, kept touching my chest in public disgrace. It would've been normal but it isn't. After trying about 3 times to push Korea away from me, I found my seat. The other nations (like me, they are people, not _land_) kept asking each other many questions. Questions that were hard to answer. Questions in the form of "_What happened last night_?".

"Hey! Just shut up and pay attention already!"

The other nations and I turned to the one with an ahoge, bomber jacket, and his signature glasses; that is America. As usual, he was quickly eating a burger from McDonalds while slurping Coca-Cola and talking with his mouth full at the same time. It was kind of.. disgusting. And rude.

"Ok! 'Bout lawst nighwt, thwose freakin' bwlack cards came from the sky!" He said with his mouth still chewing the burger.

"America! You forgot to chew and swallow, you bloody git!" England, a good friend of mine, shouted at America; England told me once that he raised America himself when he was a child.

"Uh.. Oops." America quickly swallowed the remains of the burger before explaining again about what he just said. "Y'know from last night, those black cards fell from the sky? Well, _how the hell did that happen_?"

Once again, everyone else kept asking each other that same question and they tried to figure out _how_ that happened. But I had a different question in mind. I raised my hand.

"A-America-kun, do you know _which_ nation where those cards mostly ended up landing?" I nervously asked, I am not sure if he can answer this, despite that he is the host of this conference.

America's face turned from confusion for a moment before changing into his usual cheeriness. "Oh yeah! I think Tony made this line graph 'bout it… Tony? Ya gonna show 'em?" He turned to the grey alien next to him; his name is Tony. Tony turned to the supercomputer on the desk and began to open it up from the screen to the wall by projector.

There was a white screen with a graph-like design on it. Many lines then started to form, one for each country. From what I can tell, it looked like that the more-populated countries ended up with more cards than the lesser-countries and the micronations. The final lines, however, were the ones that I found shocking. First, I found that America got the 3rd place for the most black cards that landed in his homeland, Cana- who was his name again? Ah yes, Canada. Canada somehow was the 2nd most common place with the black cards. The final line was red and white (like my flag) and it showed that the one where most of the cards landed was… _at my place_. Countries stared at me blankly. It felt very uncomfortable.

***Historical Note: The arrival of Bakugan **_**after**_** Japan***

After Japan showed Bakugan: Battle Brawlers first, the English version of the show was shown in the TV network Teletoon in Canada at around July 2007, about 2 months later after the official premiere in Japan. In America, Cartoon Network showed Bakugan later than Canada, as it was shown in Sunday. February. 24, 2008; about 7 months _after_ it was shown in Canada. As a result, people think that the anime's shown in America, but it was actually shown in Japan first, _then_ Canada.

**Eugene: **Ok.. I think that's about it for now. Anyway, hope this sums it up (and clears your question of where Bakugan first shown)!


	3. Attributes, Colours of other Dimension

**Eugene: ***yawn* Tired… so tired.. -.-

**America: **Oh c'mon! You should've slept longer! Sleeping in is awesome!

**Eugene: **What? No way! Besides, unlike the other teens here, I _don't_ like sleeping in. I don't know why but I think it has something to do with in case of going online and watching some of the TV shows privately.

**America: **So~ where's Japan? He still gotta help me program this new videogame I came up with!

**Eugene: **I don't know. *shrugs* But he's gotta be in here somewhere… anyway, ONWARD TO CHAPPIE 3!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

"HOLY COW! JAPAN'S GOT A FREAKIN' LOAD OF THOSE… uh, things." America was the first one to break the silence, scaring the other nations a little.

"Bloody hell, Japan. How on Earth did most of them ended up at your house?" England, who was sitting next to me in the meeting, asked as he faced me. "I know that you're usually successful in a short period of time.. but why you?"

"I don't know…" I just said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Ve~ you're lucky, Japan!" Italy said cheerfully before getting a smack on the head from Germany.

"Why can't it be me, aru?" China, who used to raise me when I was a child, cried out. I believe he was jealous. The other countries said those similar things at my direction. But it only stopped when America said,

"Yo Japan, ya know what those things even are?"

Now _that_ had got me confused; I hadn't got an idea. "N-no.." But then I remembered about some of my cards turning into those strange green balls. "But I learned that some of the cards can turn into these." I took out some of the balls and showed them to the other countries. "This must've happened after they fell down like rain."

Everyone tried (and failed) to lean forward to peer at the green balls, some shoving each other on the way. You would not believe what they said after that,

"HEY! THAT HAPPENED TO OUR CARDS, TOO!"

Every nation kept showing their now-transformed colourful balls. Some a bright fire red, some brown as the earth, some _shiro_ (in my language, it's Japanese for white) as pearls, some _kuro_ (again, it is Japanese, but it means dark or black) as ink or the darkness, some _aoi_ (it's blue in Japanese) as the ocean, and some, like mine, are green as fresh leaves in springtime. I am surprised, however, that only few of them got the same colour as me, it must've been a rare one, perhaps.

"Dude, can you, like, figure out what those things are for us?" America shouted across from my seat, standing out from the other's chatters.

"I…" I stuttered, not sure of my real answer. I wanted to refuse America's offer at first because honestly, I don't know what those things are. But as a country, I must do it, no matter how hard it was.

"_Hai_, I'll do it." I declared out loud. The other countries heard me and they cheered. Somehow, after saying these very words, I felt glad.

***Bakugan Note: The rarity of Bakugan attributes***

When you take a look at the bakugan collection an average brawler or a bakugan fan has, you will notice that most of them will have a dullish colour from far away. That's because in reality, there are certain rarities of the attributes you have with your bakugan. Darkus, Subterra, and Pyrus are common, Aquos and Haos are about the rate of semi-common findings, while Ventus, surprisingly, is possibly the rarest attribute to find in a collection. This may be the reason why Shun Kazami, one of the battle brawlers, is so popular to both brawlers and fangirls while Ventus bakugan are the most wanted and liked.

**Eugene: **Oh, and by the way, not only will I include some historical facts of not only the bakugan and a bit of world history as connections of bakugan-related things, but also bakugan facts. Anyway, see ya!


	4. Time Stop!, The First Battle

**Eugene: **Man! It's so good to be back here! I kinda had a headache.. *points at throbbing pain while holding some ice* (had math, science, and social studies test all in 1 week) -.-

**Japan: **I'm sorry to hear that. Um.. would you like some tea? Maybe that will help..

**Eugene: **Oh, sure. I'll drink some. *takes cup* Anyway, it took me a while to plan this one, because I was _hoping_ to rewrite a version of Dan's first battle with Shuji, which Dan and Drago first met for the very first time. Oh, and I'll reveal the answer of what his attribute will be. ;) ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 4!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

From the last few days of trying to find some information of those cards and balls starting at my own country to everyone else's, so far I found… _nothing_. Ah, it all seemed so pointless. They had just came down from the sky, it's not like that we have the right to know what they are or where they come from.. or do we? I had done research on computer, some observation, and I had even recruited a few of the most intelligent scientists from my land, but nothing works. At least not yet.

It had been about the fourth day since after that World Conference meeting and I felt, well, I don't know how to say this, but I'm _bored_. It was a bright sunny day with skies of immense blue space and only a few wispy clouds and the leaves shone a very bright and fresh green. Every time I tried to focus on work, I kept looking at the lovely view from my window every few minutes.

"_..I think it is best if I could just go outside for a bit…._" I thought. Finally, I had made up my mind and went straight outside, neglecting my work for a brief moment.

Now, as you may have notice, I am a country, so I shouldn't really be noticed as one by my own citizens.. and possibly everyone else by that matter. It is always important to look more like what the others would've called their citizens "average person" or "average people". Luckily, I was wearing a ivory white suit and not my _yukata_ at the moment so I should probably look like a real buisiness man to my citizens. I was walking at a park near the downtown of Tokyo, preferring some peace and quiet with nature at this time. I continued walking along the path, stopping by at the fountain, when I heard a snobby, high-pitched voice nearby.

"Hey you! Are you a brawler?"

I turned around, only to find a boy, about 9 or 10 years old, with reddish messy hair, a backwards baseball cap, freckles, and a slight overbite. An older boy of about either 12, 13, or 14 years of age, I believe he's the younger boy's brother, had chestnut brown spiked hair, a plump face, and massive muscles.. that is probably covered in body fat (I do not want to be offensive here but I think that he is bigger than Russia).

"I am sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Akira!" The boy replied, sneering. "And _this_ is my older bro, Shuji." He gestured at the older sibling, so my senses told me that I was right.

"So will ya brawl? Or are ya chicken?" The older boy, Shuji, asked me as he went closer and cracked his knuckles.

I gulped and tried to back away. From what I can tell, I think that from the younger boy, Akira, his name supposed to mean "Bright" in Japanese, but he doesn't seem to be a bright person. And Shuji.. well, something about one of my own citizens scare me a little.

"I- I- I'm not chicken." I just said, trying hard not to sound pathetic. "Whatever that 'brawl' is, I shall do it."

"Good." Shuji smirked. He then took out one of the black cards from a couple days ago; he, like everyone else in the world, must've witnessed those cards from the sky, too. "Then let's brawl… huh? Where's your card?"

"H-huh? _Hai_, I have it." I stumbled inside my pockets to find one of the cards (I've been carrying them around frequently in case I found something about them) and took one out. Shuji then started to flip it face-up and as for me, unsure of what to do, I followed and done the same thing.

"BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!" We both said out loud (well, it's more like he said it first before I followed).

Then all of a sudden, I wasn't aware of what was happening next. The sky suddenly changed from its usual clear sunny blue state and it now shifted into this mysterious colourful background that is swirling with bright red, vibrant orange, blinding white and yellow, pale lavender, cool blue, swift green, rocky brown, and inky purple. It would've looked so beautiful.. if it weren't so terrifying at the start. The park wasn't there, so was Akira. Instead there was a immense amount of space shaped like a rectangle. Another thing that I just noticed was that something was glowing at my left wrist. It has a bit of a tight feel and it grew a bit heavy. The glowing stopped and a strange watch appeared in my left wrist. It was green, but in more of the tone like tea leaves. Unlike Shuji's or Akira's, mine ended up with some kind of white engraving, similar to the one on my Naval uniform. The watch automatically turned itself on, revealing a blank space with a teal background. Profiles also emerged, one revealing Shuji's face on the left and mine of the right. The background with our profiles were a little different, for mine is a mint green while Shuji's is a mix of brown, white, and purple. Oh, and I forgot to mention that there were black cards placed in the space already.

"Ready or not! Here I come~!" I heard Shuji cry out. He then tossed out a brown ball. "BAKUGAN STAND! C'MON SUBTERRA CENTIPOID!

The brown ball, to my surprise, opened up and it shone brightly, appearing in the form of a giant… _a giant mantis_! I jumped in surprise and I was all shocked. What is going on?

"Hey! Aren't ya gonna throw yours in or what?" The boy's voice echoed out from the other side.

I think he meant that ball I have with me, since I also carry them with me just in case. Without hesitating, I just threw it like Shuji did.

"Uh.. Bakugan stand…?" I meekly said, not sure why would saying it work on the balls.

Then the next thing I know, my ball glowed in a green light and it transformed into… _a humanoid with a raven's head, wings, and claws_! It was green and somehow, it reminded me of a _tengu_ (it is a crow demon or a monster that lives in the mountains or in the forest). My watch.. thing now revealed that centipede and that raven-headed humanoid creature scanned in and a voice said,

"**Welcome Japan. Subterra Centipoid in play with 340Gs. Ventus Ravenoid with 350Gs.**"

"Gard card open!" Shuji cried out. One of the cards revealed to have the area now completely covered in sand with the Great Pyramids; it must've been what Egypt's homeland probably looks like. I heard that "Centipoid's G-power" rose up from that watch of mine.

"And now.. Ability card activate! SLICE CUTTER!"

Centipoid prepared to raise its hind arms and like blades from a sword, it produced great orange slashes and when released, they headed straight towards Ventus Ravenoid… _now what will I do_?

**Eugene: **Sorry, no Historical or Bakugan fact today… ehehehe…. ^^''' Anyway, part 2 of this battle will come up soon! And 1 last thing.. Here's a quick brawler profile of Japan!

**Name: Kiku Honda (Japan)**

**Country: Japan**

**Attribute: Ventus**


	5. Takahi, Japan's New Friend

**Eugene: **_Konnichiwa_! Ok, so I checked like, all of my reviews that I'd received so far before this chappie (I had 4 chapters that time, but with this one, it'll be 5) and I'd gone 11 reviews in just 4 chappies! :O I'M SO HAPPY~! :D THIS STORY'S GETTING POPULAR! YAY!

**Japan: **Um… excuse me, but this green ball just talked to me.. *reveals green and red-tinged bakugan*

**Eugene: **Really? Lemme see. *taps bakugan* Hello? Can you speak to me? Please~?

**Random bakugan: **…

**Eugene: **Damn it, nothing's happening. Anyway, Japan's guardian bakugan will be revealed in this chappie! ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 5!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

"Come on, _Nihon_, think of something…" I kept muttering to myself, trying to figure out what to do (ah, I forgot to mention, _Nihon_ means my own name, Japan, in my own language). Then I remembered that Shuji just used what he called "an ability card". It must've been one of the black cards I suspected. So I dug through my other pocket in my suit and took out what I think is an ability card.

"Ability card acti-" I tried to cry it out loud. But before I could even finish what I'm even saying, my card also started to glow green! _What's going on_?

"Hey! What just happened?" I heard Shuji's voice echoing out, but I was too focused on what was happening to my card.

The card kept glowing and it strangely started to grow hot. The next thing I know, my card transformed! Instead of the double-sided black faces like most of my cards, the face in the front revealed a strange creature with silver-tipped feathers. Another thing I had just realized was that another green ball came out my card! It launched itself directly towards the desert-like background and it popped up, glowing again but transforming itself into another creature! This one, however, was different from that Ravenoid I threw in. It looks a lot like a samurai warrior in full armour, except that it has black wings of what Western people call an angel, green smooth skin, talons in each finger, and the kantanas it was wielding looked a lot like, yet again, sharp feathers. It poised to attack right at Centipoid.

"_QUICKSILVER SILENT BLADE_!" I heard a deep yet loud voice cry out in determination. Once again, I was shocked, but this time to find that _the creature can actually talk_. Just like a normal human being. I couldn't believe this!

It raised its feather-like swords and swirled around in a tornado, slashing the centipede-like beast to shreds. But it looked a lot like a dance because I did not hear the blades hit the brown flesh, _at all_. Last thing that had happened was that Centipoid fell down to the ground and the entire scene flashed again.

It turned out that Shuji and I were back at the park. No swirling background, no battlefield, _nothing_. I flinched for a moment before finding Shuji crying in the ground; it turned out that he forgot to bring more of those small balls with him to, um.. defeat me. The watch was still at my wrist and I just heard it saying that I had received about "1000 HSP" from Shuji just from that battle.. but I am unsure of the reason.

"Aw man! I knew that you forgot something! _SHUJI-NO-BAKA_! (Translation: SHUJI, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!)" Akira yelled at his older brother.

I didn't hear anything else, however, because I only ran back home in great speed. I plopped myself down at the kotasu table and stared at the newly-appeared bakugan ball I now had in my hand. It is green, like my others, but it has strange tinges of black and red. There is also feathery texture on the surface.

"_Konnichiwa_? Can you actually speak? Please talk to me." I tried to talk to it calmly. But nothing happened.

"…Aren't you even listening? ANSWER ME!" I said more harshly this time. I don't feel like this way often… but please forgive me, I was kind of impatient. Before I could give up though, the ball suddenly opened up and attacked me in the forehead! I wasn't aware of that and I fell down to the floor, ending up with a red mark right on my forehead.

"SILENCE! YOU TELL ME WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW OR I'LL-" At my surprise, _the ball just talked_! _It was that creature from earlier_! I just gaped in shock, but realized that my forehead hurt a lot from that hit so I just winced. The creature-like ball thing realized that and tried to slowly back away, feeling slightly guilty.

"I am sorry.." He said (I realized that it had a male voice so I suspect that it's a male) quietly. "I was only trying to.. But where am I?"

"Um… in Earth? This is Tokyo, Japan." I just replied back, unsure of his question.

"_To-ki-yo_?" The green ball tried to pronounce the city's name. "That is a weird place… wait, are you that human? The one known as 'Japan'?" He asked me then.

"H-huh? _Hai_, I am Japan. It is very nice to meet you." I said, introducing myself, the country. I quickly bowed as I said that.

"That's a.. weird name. But it's nice to meet you, too." He said, starting to feel more confident. "Tell me, is it ok if I.. stay here at this strange place of yours… for a while, I mean?"

"Ah, I forgot! You and those… things," I gestured to the small green balls that I still had with me nearby. "are probably visitors! Of course you can." I answered, managing a kind smile.

"T-t-thank you." He just replied, fighting down of what looked like he was.. blushing?

I leaned forward a bit to the edge of the table. "Now if only I can figure out your name.. uh, if you have one, I mean."

"Of course I do! I am known as Ventus Takahinoid!" The green ball declared confidently.

"_Taka-hi-noid_?" I tried to say, sounding like what he said when he tried to say "Tokyo". Somehow, this "Takahinoid" sounded very interesting but..

"Ah, I am sorry, but it may be hard for me to get used to your.. true name." I just said. "Perhaps is it best to give you a 'nickname'? For now?"

"I- guess.."

"Hm…" I gave about 2 minutes of thought, trying to figure out what I should name him instead. Finally, the name suddenly came to me.

"I think I should call you 'Takahi'. Would you mind?" I finally said, asking him. "The 'Taka' means 'Hawk' in Japanese and um… 'hi' is 'scarlet' so.. that name would transliterated into 'Scarlet Hawk'-"

"Then Takahi it is." He finally agreed, meaning that he is now who I shall as "Takahi".

So from that moment on, I had made a new friend. He is Ventus Takahinoid, but it is best if you call him Takahi.

**Eugene: **Sorry, no Historical or Bakugan fact again.. I just couldn't come up with anything! Crap.. -.-

**Japan: ***ahem* Didn't you say that you want to do something for one of your reviewers..?

**Eugene: **Oh yeah! I remember now! Oh, if **XxSilentHostessxX**, one of my recent reviewers and fan of this story, is reading this, HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! *toots on random partyblower* *streamers falls down* Since you told me your b-day's today (October 3rd), I thought that I would make an exception by mentioning you in today! And here's Japan-kun with that cake!

**Japan: **_Hai, Tanjō-bi omedetō_ (it means "Happy Birthday" in Japanese; used Google Translator). *takes out box to reveal Ouran High School Host Club cake (with all the main characters's heads XD) lit with candles*

**Eugene: **Hope you like it~! :D And to all the other readers, please search the dude up and give out a Happy Birthday before it's over! Oh, and whoever reviews this chappie will get their share of birthday cake… lol. XD Anyway, see ya! 'Til next time! One last thing, here's a new version of Japan's brawler profile *zips away to bed 'cuz I gotta get some sleep*:

**Name: Kiku Honda (Japan)**

**Country: Japan**

**Attribute: Ventus**

**Guardian Bakugan: Ventus Takahinoid "Takahi"**

**Status: Just recently won 1 battle; now has 1000 HSP.**


	6. Warning, Shuji's Rematch

**Eugene: **Ok~ so Japan's got a guardian bakugan now.. but I don't think the other nations noticed that the bakugan talked yet…

**Other countries: **SAY WHAT?

**Japan: **-.- Do you think they knew?

**Takahi: ***on shoulder* I hope not..

**Eugene: **Not yet~ but they'll know! ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 6!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

Ah.. I wonder, what was the day today again? *tries to count days from earlier* …I remember now, it was Wednesday. April. 11, 2007. So far, Takahi had started to get accustomed to my home and my land (by land, I meant me, Japan). He had find the culture and the customs very interesting (and a little different than he thought, he added in).

While I finished some of my research of those "balls", I had to ask Takahi some questions about them. He was a little reluctant at first, but then I reassured him that he can only answer the ones that were easier to reply to; as others may take some time. He did as he was told and thanks to his knowledge, I now know that those balls aren't really balls at all; they are the ones known as _bakugan_. Surprisingly, the word "bakugan" is actually Japanese; I think it has something to do with the way their ball-like forms transforms. I had also figured out why are they in different colours but I won't reveal those yet until I get to the world meeting later..

The World Conference meeting was now taking place in London, where England lives (London is the capital city). When I got inside, _Igirisu-san _(ah, that means "England-san" in Japanese; sometimes I would refer the other countries with their Japanese name as well as the suffixes "-san", "-chan", or "-kun" depending on how well I knew them) tried to offer the others his horrible- uh, I mean, his _normal-looking_ scones. Their faces went green. I had to give them my special Japanese tea to calm their stomachs. Anyway, since England was hosting the meeting, he, of course, declared out his status of the balls- I mean _bakugan_.

"As ever, I had noticed in my homeland that my citizens had been using those odd balls more frequently than ever. I am unsure of what are they used for.." He said, using his usual British English accent.

"Ahh~ but what about the rest of us, _Angleterre_~ (uh.. I think that's French for England..?)" France cooed out from behind him. _Igirisu-san_ looked blank.

"I- HOW SHOULD I KNOW THAT, YOU FROG!" England cried out, shoving France away; he pretty much hated him in general for as long as anyone could remember.

"Um.. _Igirisu-san, _everyone," I tried to calm everyone down, who was trying to call out for England shoving France again. They stopped and looked at me. "I have recently done a bit of research about.. what those balls are."

"Ve~ really?" Italy asked, eating some pasta.

"Then what actually _are_ they?" America tried to ask while trying to claim the high score of Super Mario Bros.

"They're-" I sighed, not sure of how should I explain this. "They are called Bakugan."

There was silence as I said it. But before anyone could make one single comment or done at least one expression, a sound from my watch-like thing echoed the conference room. It went "_BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP_" and everyone else stared. I turned the watch on and _SHUJI'S FACE APPEARED ON THE SCREEN_! I jumped out in surprise.

"HEY PUNK! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE.. OK, MAYBE I DO CARE _A LITTLE_ BUT I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RE-MATCH! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP FAIR AND SQUARE AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! This is Shuji, out."

The other countries kept staring at me until America said, "Dude, did that guy from that watch said 're-match'?"

***Bakugan note: The name origin of the Bakugan***

In Japan, the word Bakugan is actually Japanese for "Exploding Sphere" because of the way it lands into the gate card in battle. "Baku", which means "Explode", means that when a bakugan stands or "pops up", it makes a sound similar to an explosion. "Gan", which means "Sphere" refers to their shape.

**Eugene: **Oh, and FYI, you'll have to check chappie 3 again because I had to edit the Bakugan note since I got the Darkus and Haos switched up. XP Anyway, suspense music~! *dun, dun, dun~!*


	7. Transformation, Fashion Influence

**Eugene: **Japan-kun~! You need an outfit change, man! *brings over many cool clothes over*

**Japan: **_N- N- Nani_? (Translation: What?) Why? O.O

**Eugene: **Well, duh! This is part of the chappie! You'll have to dress up for this!

**Takahi: **Does he have to? O.o

**Eugene: **Yes!

**Japan: **Fine. -.- *takes clothes and leaves to change*

**Eugene: **Yeah, I know. That's something that you not expect for me to do to a country.. But apparently, did you know that cool fashion (like the ones that you might be wearing right now) has a connection with the brawlers as well as what Japanese people wear? Well, I'll prove it! And one last thing, if you watched the Hetalia episodes, you'll notice that the countries would pop out between scenes, kinda like changing someone's P.O.V, saying "Hetalia!"? It'll happen here, but it won't change the P.O.V though, which is something you WON'T expect in Bakugan.. lol. :P ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 7!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

"H- _hai_ (ah, that means yes in Japanese). One of my own citizens wanted to challenge me to some 'battle' a couple days ago with the bakugan. I don't know why but I think he wants revenge." I nervously replied to the American. America looked shocked.. and surprised. So is everyone else. Their eyes were focused on me. Then their attention turned to each other as they kept shouting out things like "Hey! Did Japan just say that people _battle_ with bakugan there? So that's what people from my homeland are doing!", and other explanations. However, when all of them realized that I haven't even _accepted_ that "re-match" (why would I? It didn't make sense.), eyes were focused on me again.

"Japan! He is just a mortal- uh, I mean, a citizen, aru! But you're a country! You wouldn't let someone like _him_ let you down, huh, aru?" China said in that lecturing voice that I would hear every once in a while (when I was a child, I mean). "You have to stand up for yourself, aru!"

"Yeah, dude! You ain't gonna give up, aren't ya?" America then yelled out, forgetting his video game for a moment (he must've paused it).

Then England sighed and said, "Normally, I wouldn't have agreed with those gits.." He gestured at both China and America, who gave him a quick glare. "but I want you to battle and win this as a country!" He then declared out.

"Ve~ you can do it, Japan!" I heard Italy cheer out. Germany just nodded and Russia was well.. muttering something like, "Do this or else become one with me..". Other nations cried out from their seats, wanting me to accept this match.

I gave some thought about this and I realized that after all the battles set by samurais, shoguns, daimyos, emperors as well as wars such as the World Wars, I had endured that much as a country. Even if it means going into isolation in my room for so long (don't ask.. -.-) at times. If I can handle those things from the past, then maybe I can handle this "bakugan battle" in the present.

"_HAI_, I'LL DO IT!" I announced officially. As I said it, everyone else cheered. Somehow, I feel glad to say it. I was about to head out there and challenge this Shuji to a re-match when all of a sudden, Italy blocked the door!

"Ve~ Japan, you can just go out like that!" He said, shielding the great door with his arms, as if he was trying to hug me (which is kind of uncomfortable).

"_Nani_?" I asked, confused. "Why not, _Itaria_ (that's Japanese for Italy)?"

"You'll need to look cute.. ve, wait! Cute _and_ cool! _You should get a new outfit, Japan_!" Italy explained with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! Yeah! You gotta look super cool like the Hero, man!" America agreed with the Italian.

I looked down at the naval outfit that I'm currently wearing and I didn't understand why at first, but then I realized that from what both Italy and America are saying, wearing something like this might end up exposing my identity as a country in one point. Another thing would be that in order to blend in more with my citizens in public, _I have to be more fashionable as them_. Besides, from where I come from, fashion is one thing my country (the land) is known for other than hi-tech technology and peaceful culture.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine.. but I'll need some ideas to start first." I admit, I do like fashionable clothes at most times, but some can take time to get used to (like Western culture, for instance).

So on that day after I knew of the basic information of the bakugan, part of me shall change.

***Italy: Ve~ Hetalia!***

"Ve~ I'm so glad that you agreed to this!" Italy said happily as I, Japan, tried to put on that outfit that Italy suggested. For now, only my friends, Italy and Germany, as well as my "former enemies", America, England, France, Russia, and China (ah, I was referring back to World War II, if you can remember it) are the ones who wanted me to do this. They pick what they want me to wear and I must display myself wearing it before I make my choice.

The outfit Italy chose consisted of clothes similar to what would Italy normally wear, for it has a button-down jacket, a t-shirt, and skinny (yes, skinny!) jeans. There are also glossy black shoes that somehow has a similar texture to a pair of sneakers (Italy once told me that from his homeland, fashion is well-known there, holding many runway shows in places such as Milan). I showed the results to Italy.

"So~ what do you think, Japan? Do you like it?" Italy asked, expecting my answer.

"I don't know.." I replied, trailing off. I learned that his selection of clothes feel a bit stiff for my taste (forgive me, _Itaria_, but it's true.. ). As a result, I ended up waddling like a penguin, hurriedly heading back to the bathroom where I had been changing. Italy looked.. kind of disappointed, perhaps? He let out a small frown at my answer.

***Germany: Hetalia!***

Germany's choice was of course, obvious. Commanding such military forces many times must've resulted in his fashion tastes (or so I heard). He made me wear this top that's about the same as his usual one (the World War II-styled green and/or teal one with the iron cross on the neck), but the colour was a green dark as… ah, what tone was it? I remember, as dark as a helmet (I think). There was also cargo pants (tan) with neon green zipper-like designs, military combat boots, and this strange helmet with goggles in it. It felt awkward.

Germany sighed. "Well, this wasn't what I really had in mind.. but what do you think?"

"A-ah, _Doitsu_ (Japanese for Germany), are you sure all of this is n- necessary- _GAH_!" I tried to ask the strict-looking German, but that helmet and goggles grew so heavy that I tripped, landing on my chin and nose, almost resulting in a nosebleed.

***America: HETALIA, MAN!** **XD***

"Dude, dude, dude! Try this on! Try this on! Pretty please~!" America kept begging, shoving me back to the bathroom.

"Just give me a minute already, _Amerika-kun_ (translation from Japanese: America-kun)!" I yelled out, struggling to pull a shirt over my head as I changed.

I find America's sense of clothing styles very interesting (which is one reason why my own citizens are currently wearing more Western-styled clothing) but the clothes that America made me put on.. they felt hard to put on.

I stepped out of the bathroom to reveal myself now wearing a white t-shirt a bit big for my size, a black cropped jacket, a looser pair of jeans (I think it was "flare" jeans.. I'm not sure), and a fedora. I was, somehow, also wear boots and you would not believe this, but America made me wear.. *cringes* _suspenders_. The fashionable kind that Americans are recently wearing. They felt uncomfortable at the front of my chest.

"Yo dude, you look like Michael Jackson!" America commented. I flinched at this.

"Michael.. Jackson? Really?" I asked, not really sure of who he was. I was about to ask about this "Michael Jackson" when my thumb jerked the suspenders and they landed so tight that I fell, failing to fling my arms around for support and landed, once again, in the bathroom floor. I had another nosebleed (..already?) and America laughed to tears. -_-

***England: Hetalia!***

"_Igirisu-san_, I know that you wear your clothes in a 'smart casual' style most of the time.. but do you really want me to wear this?" I asked England, holding up a hanger consisting of England's selection of clothing.

England flinched at my question and said, "Well.. I'm not sure that if my clothes would definitely suit you well but this is the best I can choose right now."

I just shrugged and went into the bathroom again to change. After a few minutes, I got out, revealing myself in a dark green button-down shirt, a pair of jeans (this one, however, was probably "bootcut" style, or so I heard), dress shoes, a loose black tie, and on my waist was a chain hanging on one side. I suspect that it does look like it was smart and casual but at the same time, it had a somewhat punkish style to it.

"England, what do you think of my-" I began to say but then France came over just to glomp England seductively. It looked weird.

"Oh, _Angleterre_~ do not let Japan take so long with these silly clothes… mine shall be better, you'll see!" France cooed.

England tried hard not to blush and he yelled out, "CURSE YOU, BLOODY WANKER!" before pushing France off. I just sweatdropped nervously.

***France: Hetalia! -puckers lips-***

"Well~ what do you think of ze choice, _Japon_ (ah, according to France, it also means Japan, but in his language, French, "le language of love" as he called it)? It shall fit you, oui~?" France called out as I took longer than usual to change yet again.

France's idea seemed.. I am sorry, but it was _shameful_. He made me wear a white small cape over a white tank and it nearly exposed my chest. I was also wearing black leggings, white boots, and white fingerless gloves. I don't understand; French citizens are normally known as "experts" of fashion, so why did France want me to wear this? I have yet to figure out why but one thing for certain was that after France went "Ohononon~!" at me, Korea suddenly came over and almost groped me.

"I'M SO GONNA CLAIM YOUR BREASTS, DA-ZE~!" Korea cried out as he leaped up to try to keep his hands to my exposing chest. I managed to dodge out of the way and this time, Korea landed to the floor (but by the nose) so now _he_ has a nosebleed (forgive me, Korea, but it was your fault).

***Russia: Hetalia, da? Kolkolkol.. ^J^***

"None of the other countries understood your sense of taste in clothing but I think I do, da?" Russia said in his childish-yet-creepy voice; to be honest, Russia looks innocent but he has.. um, some kind of dark side in him. ^^'''

After I revealed myself wearing Russia's outfit selection, I noticed that in fact, he _did_ figure out my taste of clothing pretty well, but the clothes themselves felt a bit bulky. I was wearing a navy blue trench coat over a black turtleneck (I didn't know if it had a zipper or not..), dark green pants, brown ankle-length boots, and on the waist (again), there's this interesting-looking belt (well actually, I think there's 2 belts in one) overlapping each other in the form of an X. Then I realized..

"Russia-san, did it feel so.. hot in here?" I began to perspire and before I could utter out a reply, I ended up rushing back to the bathroom to quickly take the clothes off. I don't want to offend Russia but it's _Spring_, not Winter. I can hear Russia emitting purple aura and kolkolkol-ing right in front of the door. I sighed, realizing that so far by the last 1-2 hours, I had gone through 6 of the countries's clothing selection for my "outfit" and so far, none of them worked out for me. So I wondered about China's selection.

***China: Hetalia, aru!***

"Are you up for this, aru?"

"_Hai_, I guess." I replied flatly. I just took the clothes from China and went into the bathroom (strange.. I had been into the bathroom for 7 times just to change clothes.. is that a normal thing?) to change.

I had forgot to mention that when I was a child, China found me in a bamboo forest by myself before taking me to his home to raise me. Being the older brother/father-like figure of mine (although I would deny it), China had pretty much got the size of my clothing and he knew that I would prefer cotton and bamboo fabric, as they are more comfortable. The only problem, however, was that it had pandas and Hello Kitty in it (ah, China likes those 2 things)! I ended up wearing a white sweater with a chibi panda, jeans with a sequined Hello Kitty on the cuffs, and converse sneakers with yet again, tiny pandas all over the place. The only non-panda and/or Hello Kitty thing that I was wearing was a zip-up hoodie with a light green and white pattern. Other than that, _it's so embarrassing_! My cheeks went red in _haji_ (Japanese for shame). I hear many other countries sniggering at me.

"Hey! Stop making fun of my kid brother, aru!" China yelled out to them. "I'm going to-" Just then, explosive sounds echoed the room. It sounded like.. firecrackers? I plugged my ears.

"HONG KONG, STOP LIGHTING UP FIRECRACKERS ALL OVER THE PLACE, ARU!" He then yelled at his city (he used to be a country)/younger brother/son-like figure, Hong Kong, who blasted firecrackers from behind. China had to stop his lecturing just to chase Hong Kong away. Yet again, I sweatdropped.

***Japan: Hetalia.***

"You found nothing, Kiku?" Takahi quietly asked me, peeking out from my pocket.

I sighed. "Nothing yet.. and you don't always have to call me that, you know…" Takahi then went back inside snug in my suit pocket as I turned to Italy, Germany, America, England, France, Russia, and China.

"_Gomenasai_. I am sorry but I have to say that those.. um, outfit ideas that you had suggested. All of them don't seem to be my type.."

As I told them this, they all looked disappointed.. and kind of sad.

"Then what're you gonna do 'bout it?" America asked out from the gloomy silence.

Hm.. now that America mentioned it, somehow, my mind was up to something…. I gazed around to find my eyes at the rejected outfits laid out at the table. I then took the shoes from Italy's, the cargos from Germany's, the jacket from America's, that shirt from England's, France's fingerless gloves, Russia's belt, and the hoodie from China's. They stared at me with great curiosity.

"Ve~ what are you doing?" Italy asked. I didn't answer him, however, because I went into the bathroom again.

Few minutes later, I reappeared and you probably won't believe this but I had decided to put those pieces of clothing together _into my own original outfit. In my style._ The others realized this and they were surprised, eyes popping out and jaws dropping.

"_N- Nani,_ are you guys ok?" I tried to say. But nothing happened until Italy gathered up the words.

He said this, "Ve~ you look so cute-"

America cut in with, "-DON'T FORGET HEROIC!"

"-with that outfit, Japan!" Italy finished, ignoring America's so-called "correction". I looked down at my results and smiled at myself for a bit. I guess this isn't so bad after all.

***Historical/Bakugan/Fashion note: Brawlers's way of fashion (**_**especially **_**in Japan!)***

Once you see the brawlers in Bakugan wearing all those awesome outfits they're wearing, it actually shows individuality and spirit; as in "Always stand out, no matter what.". However, if you take a look at the ones Japanese brawlers wear, there's cultural reference for that. 1. Japanese people are known today as huge fashion influences because their styles would flash, bringing others with interest and inspiration. 2. When Meiji Emperors ruled Japan starting from 1868, they began to Westernize, or to adopt Western way of Western countries of Europe and North America. Fashion is one example.


	8. First Round, The Start of 2nd Battle

**Eugene: **Ok.. so Halloween's over yesterday and to those who read "Darkening Hearts" (if you want, check it out, I had fun trick-or-treating with Neon and her friends and I snagged a lot of candy! :D And did I mention- *feels tap on shoulder*

**Rin: **EUGENE~! KE-KUN JUST MADE FUN OF ITALY-KUN! D:

**Italy: **Ve~ that scary masked-guy doesn't like me! D: *runs to Germany*

**Eugene: **Wait, really? How? O.O

**Rin: ***whispers* Italy and Japan were chatting when Ke-kun walked passed them and then grew so irritated that he took Italy's sketchbook and wrote something on Sharpie to Italy. It said, "**Italy is a complete idiot**." And um, did I mention that he just found that you wrote about him in "Darkening Hearts"..?*

**Eugene: ***anime vein* Damn it, Spectra! I'm SO gonna.. well, you know what I mean. ^^' Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 8!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

I went back to my homeland to try to find this Shuji but this search took longer than I thought, _hai_? He's not at the park, not in the streets.. where could he possibly be?

"Kiku, how long has it been? I'm getting tired.." Takahi asked drowsily; he has been trying hard not to fall off from my shoulder.

"Ah…. a few hours?" I guessed. I wasn't too sure. After hours of searching, I ended up under a bridge in the highway. I had to hop on one foot to massage the other as both of my feet were tired from walking so long. Just when I was about to massage the other foot, _Shuji arrived_.

"Well, well, well. Look who just arrived." He said in a sneering voice. From what I can tell, Akira wasn't there so I guess that Shuji just wanted to settle this matter alone.

"Y- You said that you wanted to have a rematch with me. Is that true?" I stuttered, making sure that what Shuji said was true.

"Of course I do! And this time, I'm totally prepared SO IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO DOWN AND DIE!"

I just went blank at his words; he must be.. that desperate.

"Um.. should we start then…..?" I nervously asked. I hope I know what I'm doing.

"Ya bet we should!" Shuji agreed in reply. He then took out that gate card again. I took out mine, too.

"BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!" We both cried out in unison. Everything around us was gone in a complete flash and there was that battlearea with the colourful sky once again. At least I reacted to this less as I'm now aware of my surroundings.

"GATE CARD SET!" Shuji yelled as he threw a new card to the ground, enlarging it as it landed. I did the same.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! DARKUS JAGGERNAUT STAND!" Shuji now tossed out a black and purple ball at the card. When it landed, it transformed into.. a giant.. tortoise? It roared obnoxiously at my direction.

"Shuji, weren't you using 'Subterra'?" I had to yell out from the other side. Why did he.. change into using "Darkus"? He was using "Subterra" when I first battled. So why did he change? This confused me.

"Puh-lease! Darkus rules and you know it!" He sneered. "Well, aren't ya gonna throw yours in?"

"Huh? Oh, um, _hai._" As Takahi closed in, I decided to throw him in as he was the first bakugan I saw with me. However..

"Kiku, do not throw me in just yet?" Takahi warned me before I could throw.

"_Nani_..? Why?" I asked, completely confused again. If I'm supposed to throw in a bakugan, why can't I throw him in..?

"Just don't."

"O-k..?" So I decided to use the other one from the last battle; the one my watch called it "Ravenoid". I took Ravenoid out and was about to throw when I just realized this: do I really have to say "Bakugan Brawl" and "Bakugan Stand" like Shuji does? Or do I have to say something else? As I found Shuji's face in an impatient look, I had no choice but to say whatever comes first in my mind.

"BAKUGAN SHOOT!" I cried out, throwing Ravenoid in. "POP OUT RAVENOID!" Ravenoid landed on the card, turning into that humanoid bakugan with a raven head.

"Wait.. "Bakugan Shoot"? "Pop Out"? _Watashi no baka_ (Japanese for "I am an idiot!")! Why did I just say that? I wanted to say something else but somehow, what I just said actually flowed..

"**Darkus Juggernoid with 330Gs. Ventus Ravenoid with 350Gs. Battle Begin.**" The watch said, scaring me a little but still unaffecting my thoughts.

"JUGGERNOID ATTACK!" Shuji's voice snapped my train of thought out, making me feel alarm. Juggernoid then spun around and headed towards to attack my bakugan! I must do something! In slight delirium, I quickly searched for what Shuji called an "ability" to stop Juggernoid. I quickly scanned the card's content before announcing the attack.

"ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! SHADOW SCRATCH!" I said. Ravenoid then began to unleash its claws and kept scratching Juggernoid's great shell, hoping that Juggernoid itself will commit defeat. Juggernoid kept trying to cover itself from the scratches but too late, Ravenoid flew up higher and then swooped right down, defeating the opponent head-on. Juggernoid turned back into a dark ball and landed in an area of floor near Shuji.

"Grr… you're lucky, punk! BUT THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!"

***Bakugan note: Saying "Bakugan Brawl!", "Bakugan Stand!", and a few of the bakugans's names in different languages.***

Depending on where a brawler lives, he or she may say the words "Bakugan Brawl!" or "Bakugan Stand!" in a different language or different form of vocabulary. In a Japanese brawler's case, for example, he or she would say those 2 words in Japanese, but if you translate those into English, it actually means "Bakugan Shoot!", instead of "Bakugan Brawl!" while "Pop Open!" is another way of saying "Bakugan Stand!". This is why Japan said those words instead of the preferred matter. As for the bakugan, some in the Japanese episodes, had different names in Japanese or in another language. You may look up for a few in Bakugan Wikia.


	9. Stop to Think!, Climax of Second Round

**Eugene: ***yawns* Tired.. so tired… yeah, I'm trying to wake up early again but EPIC FAIL. :\ Anyway, so the last chappie has the first round of Japan and Shuji's brawl.. I wonder who will win at the end.

**Japan: ***taps shoulder* Excuse me but do you know how long an average "bakugan brawl" takes?

**Eugene: **Um.. *browses Bakugan Wikia on laptop* well, since this is taking place during season 1, it'll only end when the brawler defeats all of the opponent's bakugan, 3 of them, actually.

**Japan: **So if I defeated one, then.. I still have 2 more to finish?

**Eugene: **Yeah, totally. I'll try to keep the other 2 halve of the battle short and sweet! Even though I suck at writing up battles in writing.. TT^TT I'll try my best! By the way, I forgot to mention that "Jaggernaut" is actually Juggernoid's Japanese name; I was using it as an example of the bakugan's Japanese name thingy. Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 9!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

Wait.. did Shuji just said that it was the first battle already? Then do I have to continue battling? My thoughts were interrupted when Shuji yelled across from me.

"HEY! ARE YA JUST GONNA DAYDREAM THERE OR WHAT? IT'S YOUR TURN ALREADY!"

"Huh? _Nani_? Oh… right." I remembered that if I have to win this, I have to continue playing. Digging into my pocket, I found another bakugan. Like Ravenoid and Takahi, it is a green one. I threw it to the remaining gate card.

"BAKUGAN SHOOT!" I cried out. "POP OUT!" I did not say the bakugan's name this time because.. well, I don't know what it even is. The bakugan opened up and with a flash of green light, a humanoid creature (from what I can tell, it seemed to look like a female) with bright orange and yellow butterfly wings, a little similar to a Monarch Butterfly's. The bakugan reminded me of one of England's (as England-san told me that he himself can see them although I am not sure of this) or Norway's (Norway can also see them and yet, I'm still not sure) fairies.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I then heard Shuji yell out as he threw his bakugan in. "GARGONOID STAND!"

A purple light flashed but this time, there was a creature with a demonic, impish face. Perhaps this one looks like a gargoyle (France once told me this as he once tried to show me the Notre-Dame in his homeland). It unearthed an ear-piercing shriek at my bakugan; it sounded mean.. and rude (just like Shuji.. no offence).

**Darkus Gargonoid with 350Gs. Ventus Monarus with 330Gs. Battle will be in process.**

Monarus.. so that is my second bakugan's name. It sounded.. graceful. But then I realized that my Monarus is about 20Gs less than Shuji's Gargonoid.. does that mean that I won't have an advantage to win? As I struggled to figure out what should I do next, Takahi hovered near my shoulder.

"Kiku, I think that it's best if you put in me now." He calmly instructed to me.

"_Nani_? But you said-"

"I know what I said but now I think that now is the time. Besides, I have a plan." Takahi said. Then he went close to my ear and told me some instructions of what to do to win against this Shuji. Takahi's plan seemed pretty complicated since I had only just learned this.. but now I'm starting to believe that it might work.

"Takahi-kun, are you sure about this?" I asked the bakugan who just closed up his ball form.

"Trust me, it will work." He said in a calm yet confident voice. "LET'S DO THIS!"

**Eugene: **Sorry that there's not Historical or Bakugan fact today! Oh by the way, did you know that Monarus's Japanese name is actually Fairy? Yeah, weird coincidence made by Japan-kun. ._. But it's actually really pretty. ^^ I bet England would want one.. hehe. Anyway, STAY TUNED FOR TAKAHI'S PLAN!

**By the way.. I WANT YOUR OPINION!**

Ok, since I'd done the Historical Note, Bakugan Note, and that other note in general, I'm wondering about your opinion on them? I just hope that they're interesting and not boring.. ^~^ Please just tell me and not make me feel bad! DX


	10. Attack!, One ability to victory

**Eugene: ***sighs* FINALLY! I ENDURED THAT SCIENCE UNIT TEST THIS MORNING! But only to now suffer from studying for my _math_ test. *groan* -.-

**Japan:** But if you didn't, China said that you would fail..

**Eugene: **Aw man! Seriously? I JUST DON'T WANNA FAIL AT IT! DX Um.. sorry. ^^''' Anyway, I _finally_ figured out a way to deal with Spectra! Or from the looks of it, _Denmark_ actually did it..

**Spectra: ***emerges with his hair now looking like Baron's*

**Denmark: **HAHAHA! FINALLY, I GOT MY REVENGE! AND I'M SO KING OF THE NORTH! XD

**Eugene: **Um.. I think I'll explain about that next chappie. Anyway, so this one will have the result of who won the brawl. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 10!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

"GATE CARD SET!" I cried out as I leaped up, throwing a new gate card in place. A green light flashed as it landed. Then I grabbed Takahi and threw him to the other card as far as I can.

"BAKUGAN SHOOT! POP OUT VENTUS TAKAHINOID!"

Takahi opened up as he landed on a perfect spot. That light surrounded him and he emerged, his samurai-like form with his black wings spread wide, talons looking completely sharp, and feather-shaped kantanas poised to attack. Oh, and did I mention that if you take a very close look, his wings are also in a deep scarlet colour? Perhaps that's the reason why I called him "Scarlet Hawk" in the first place.. anyway, I searched for a card, finding a right ability to use.

"No.. that's not it…" I muttered to myself, trying to find it; it was not very easy with my pocket full. "Not it… ah, got it!" I grabbed 2 of them before I began to use one.

"ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! BLOW AWAY!"

An immense pale green tornado then appear from the now-cloudy sky and it surrounded Gargonoid, putting it in confusion as it tried to fly away. But no, Gargonoid did not fly away from the tornado as it finally put the gargoyle-like bakugan on my gate card, right to where Takahi is.

"GATE CARD OPEN! PREVAILING POSITION!" I then yelled out, making my gate card glow in a while light. The field now revealed to have nothing but an opaque white space and a bright red dot (like my flag) right to where Gargonoid is.

"Hey! What the hell is this? Why did my bakugan have a freakin' red spot?" Shuji then questioned angrily. Obviously, he does not know what am I going to do next.

"Ah, well, that's because.. THAT'S NEEDED FOR THIS NEXT ABILITY! ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! SHATTERING SWORD OF ENTERNITY!" I then began to announce.

Takahi's kantanas then began to glow in a crimson light, making them look like what seems to be just shards of broken metal. But then as if by will, it then flew over to Gargonoid's spot and it turned back into its normal form, slashing the bakugan!

Gargonoid shrieked in a very loud shrill with agony before becoming smaller and rounder as it glowed in a purple light and into its ball form, landing on the floor near Shuji.

"What the? HEY! DON'T FORGET! I STILL HAVE ONE-" Shuji then dug through the pockets of his orange vest and without much luck searching for something, he went red in embarrassment. "AW MAN! I JUST FORGOT THAT I NEED _1 MORE_ BAKUGAN! WAAAAH!"

"**Gargonoid defeated. Game, set and match; Japan wins. Earning: 1000HSP. Now having 1500HSP.**" The watch then announced in its usual voice. Then by one last flash, we were back at under the bridge in the highway.

"NOOO~! AKIRA AND NENE ARE RIGHT! _WATASHI NO BAKA_!" Shuji then wailed. As he was done, he stood up. "MAN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOTALLY BEAT ME! I _SO _NEED THERAPY..!" He said to me before he ran off as fast as he can.

I.. beat him? So… that means….. _I actually beat Shuji_! _I won_!


	11. Celebration, Official Bonds

**Eugene: **Yay! Japan-kun won the full brawl! Also, I managed to get over my math test.. *whew* finally, some time to relax.. *snoozes* *opens one eye* oh yeah, I forgot to mention earlier that the reason why Spectra's hair looks so different is that he recently called Denmark "copy-cat" _just_ because Denmark's hair and clothes look _similar_ (not really) to his. That got the Danish dude here *cocks eyebrow at Denmark* irritated so I let him chop up his hair with his huge axe.

**Japan: **Ah.. Eugene-chan? I think his hair grew back..

**Spectra: ***reappears with hair same as before*

**Eugene: **Crap.. -.- Vestal hair sure grows quickly… anyway, this is a quick chappie BEFORE the very swift process of bakugan on Earth begins and goes on. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 11!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

The next day (as it was Thursday. April. 12, 2007), there was a short meeting about world economy that day. When I got there to the meeting room (it was held in Tokyo this time, which is a relief, as it's close to my home), I thought that it was going to start at first, however it didn't really happen. Why? Well, you might find it a little bit obvious..

I went up to announce my status of the Japanese economy and began to shuffle up some papers.

"Ahem. As the host of this.. um, short meeting, the economy of my home country is right now in-"

"Yo dude! Awesome win from that brawl yesterday, man!" America then cut in. He had his usual smile in his face.

"Yeah, yeah!" I heard the other countries agree from all the overlapping cheers and shouting.

"_Nani_?" I asked, confused.

"Ve~ you did great!" Italy then complimented in awe, a noodle stand loose from his mouth.

I was confused at first, not understanding what were the others talking about. Then I remembered that battle from yesterday!

"That brawl… ah, yes! I remember now! _Arigato _everyone.." I managed to say respectfully, slightly bowing down in respect and politeness. "Now as I was saying-"

"_Kesesesese_!" A sniggering cut me off this time, this time it was from Prussia (well technically, he used to be a country but now he is just a part of "land" of his younger brother. Nevertheless, at least he is noticed here with us). He stood up with a red bakugan on one shoulder and Gilbird on his silvery hair.

"Hey! Since you're good with the bakugan, why don't we use 'em to help out the world already?" He suggested as he done something that looked a lot like a "nose flick". I'm not sure.

"Help out.. the world?" I said the world slowly. I then heard the others talking about it and discussing the same idea.

"OH YES! WE SHOULD DO THAT!" They agreed with Prussia's suggestion before turning back to me. "CAN WE DO IT? CAN WE DO IT?" They kept asking me, their voices sounding like a pleading child looking for a new activity.

"Uh….. I…" I stuttered a lot, blushing in half embarrassment, half shame; I wasn't expecting _this _to happen. I decided to give some thought about it. From what Takahi told me, bakugan are from an another planet somewhere not from this galaxy. Bakugan are like warriors not only to fight the enemies but also to defend their close ones and their home. And since we countries and the citizens of the entire world are in a similar situation as them, perhaps it is best if we… ah, how should I say this? It may be best if we not only play by brawling but maybe help out the world in the process..

"_Hai, we shall do it._" I announced, once again in a feeling saying that it feels right. Cheers soon invaded the entire meeting room, the meeting itself forgotten. From that very (kind of awkward) moment on, this is the day when us countries and our citizens came in very close terms with the bakugan.


	12. Speeding Time, 5 Months Later

**Eugene: ***yawns* Still tired.. and it's only been nearly an hour since 8:00 AM! -.- Anyway, I forgot to mention that the first 11 chappies are actually around episodes 1 and 2 on Bakugan: Battle Brawlers. The rest of them (think of it like a "2nd arc") will resume at about episode 24 of Bakugan: Battle Brawlers and possibly end at the end of episode 26 and start of episode 27... I don't know, it depends on the actual time.

**Japan: **Eugene-chan, how many would it probably pass by then..?

**Eugene: **Hm…. *searches Wikipedia* I think it's at around the middle of September 2007 by this happening. So according to my brain, that makes it.. *counts fingers* about 5 months later after chapter 11. Anyway, so like chappie 1, it'll have an explanation. Also, I may write omakes (I think it means "extras" in Japanese.. heard of this in Deviantart.) about the other countries and _their _bakugan; I just need ideas. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 12 (kinda… it's not much)!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

5 months and about nearly a day passed and it was now Thursday. September. 13, 2007. As the rest of the fragrant spring and the warm summer passed, us countries are starting to get along well with our bakugan. According to Takahi and the other bakugan, it turned out that they _are_ from another dimension. It was known as Vestroia. If I can arrange this clearly, Vestroia was probably a milky-way type dimension, each 6 smaller dimensions spiralling with different colours, representing an "attribute", which is a natural element that a bakugan is born and is using with. At the center, there were 2 cores, or in other words, sources that keep Vestroia in balance. There's the Infinity Core, which contains positive energy, and there's the Silent Core, which consists of negative energy. They are guarded by the 6 powerful bakugan known as the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, each one representing, yet again, an attribute.

Do you remember earlier that the bakugan all had different colours? As I just mentioned, those colours represent what are known as "attributes". There is fire, earth, light, dark, water, and wind (air). Fire is Pyrus, earth is Subterra, light is Haos, dark is Darkus, water is Aquos, and wind is Ventus (which is why my bakugan are mostly green; they are Ventus bakugan, therefore I'm a Ventus "brawler").

Ah, I would've explained about what I learned from the "battles" I recently had but I do not wish to give too much away. At least not yet (I'm planning to write a journal about it though, once I find more information). However, I _can _reveal some of the highlights…. a-as long as they're not too much, I mean. ^^'''

As well as researching and recording every fact about the bakugan and the relationships with us countries as well as our citizens, I have been inventing some useful devices to help others with their battles. There was the Battle Launcher, which as you can see, it acts a little like a crossbow. But instead of shooting out arrows, you insert a bakugan in the spring function, close the cover (when you do that, the inner folds will go backward, reaching to the length of your elbow), and then when you threw your arm the same way you would do to throw a bakugan in, the bakugan will shoot out from the launcher, making it land on the card with 100% accuracy. Um… there's also the Bakuclip, which is like a Yu-Gi-Oh card pouch and a Pokemon Trainer's bag with the pocket containing the Pokeballs. Bakuclips can hold 3 bakugan and it sometimes has a little pouch to hold the gate and ability cards in (they also show the same colours of the attribute). It is attached to the belt or at the waist of your pants, unless bag straps count. You can also put in 5 Bakuclips in a BakuRack for more storage.

…And I forgot to mention about those watch-like things, they are known as BakuPod. Once you get the bakugan, you automatically receive one on your wrist. It's also in the same colour of the attribute and looks like a watch (but I think I'd seen Liechtenstein's looking like a bracelet though..) and is occasionally catered to the person (mine, for example, had the white designs that are similar to the ones on my Naval uniform). As for us countries, ours is updated by Switzerland (he makes nice Swiss watches… *slaps self* _watashi no baka_, I kept seeing him and I in that dance… don't ask)… ah, now I kind of sound like an _otaku_. I shall stop for now but will explain more soon.


	13. Important Matters, A visit to a mansion

**Eugene: **Ok, today I'm writing this before school starts tomorrow since I don't have school today (or last Friday) and…. wait.. am I forgetting something? *clicks through chapters* Aw crap! I forgot the origins of the Bakugan attributes of the Historical and Bakugan Notes (speaking of which, my cousin told me that I got the Japanese word for blue wrong on the 3rd chappie. It's actually _aoi._. geez, thanks a lot.)! Looks like I'll have to add that in for this chappie.. -.-

**Rin: **EUGENE~!

**Eugene: **What now? O.O

**Rin: **Don't tell England this but you know what's his attribute?

**Eugene: **I thought I told you that in a PM… ok, I think I'll mention at least _a few_ countries (mostly the Axis and the Allies, it depends) with their attributes but not the guardian bakugan yet. Anyway, I think one of the brawlers will finally show up a little.. ;) ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 13!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

"….-and I think we should take Global Warming from the Earth and _push _it somewhere else!" (Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: This quote is actually based on a drawing in Deviantart, which is based on an episode from Spongebob SquarePants. Check it out on my profile.)

I sighed. Today was Friday. September. 14, 2007 and right now, there was a short meeting (it was at Seoul, which is Korea's capital city in the South) on one of the usual issues in the world, Global Warming. As usual, _Amerika-kun_ (Japanese for America-kun) gave his usual typical-yet-not-so-helpful idea.

"America, you bloody twit! We can't just _push _it from the Earth ourselves! We will be burned to hell!" England yelled out, annoyed at America. He put his thumb down to prove it. One of his recent bakugan, a Haos Monarus (which he told me that one of America's citizens gave it to him) flapped her wings as she hovered on England's shoulder.

"Aw c'mon! I know that it's a good idea, Iggy~" America began to tease, his Subterra bakugan nodding in agreement.

"MY NAME IS NOT IGGY! IT'S _ENGLAND_! STOP ACTING LIKE THAT BLASTED FROG-"

"Ohononon~! It's two against one, _Angleterre_~" France then cooed out, irking England to embarrassment. So to prevent the three of them from fighting or anything dangerous, I began to clear my throat before saying,

"Um… I am just wondering….. how is everyone here doing with their bakugan recently?"

Luckily, the three nations stopped fighting (I think) and heard me. The other countries also noticed. As I said it, many of them were discussing about it before saying the following to me,

"WE'RE DOING AWESOME, JAPAN!"

I think that answer was a bit obvious, as it had only been 5 months and I believe that our bakugan are getting accustomed to our world. Some of them have personalities that are either exactly the same as some of us or different yet unique.

"Ah, I see. About that-" I was about to say something when my cellphone vibrated. I took it out to find a text from a client who I shall meet and discuss terms with later on. The text was in English.

**Mr. Honda, we are discussing some things about which vacant space is available for building a new high school, am I right? Please meet me in my mansion in Tokyo.**

**-Shuuko Marukura**

**P.S. I wish my English is right.**

"_Gomenasai_ everyone but I must meet up with a cilent. It's about some vacant space.." I said, bowing in apology. As I dashed off to the nearby taxi, I quickly texted Mr. Marukura back.

**Ah, I will be there soon.**

**-Kiku Honda**

**P.S. Hai, your English is right. Don't worry about it.**

Arriving at the airport, I also had to take a plane back to Tokyo in order to get back to my homeland. It wasn't long and luckily, I managed to arrive just in time.

An hour passed and I was almost done managing some vacant space in my land for my client of the day. He is Mr. Shuuko Marukura, a millionaire and a developer; he creates vacant space to construct buildings such as schools. He also has a factory that creates the Battle Launchers especially for the brawlers (ah, I forgot to mention that he's also the one who helped me invent and build the Battle Launchers along with his son, who I haven't seen yet). He is presumably the President and CEO of the Marukura Group.

"Well, there is some available space in Kyoto, located in the Kansai region on the island of Honshu that does need an affordable new high school… would that be acceptable, Mr. Marukura?" I decided, plotting on a map of my land.

"Ah, that place is a nice decision. I shall install the school there as soon as possible." Mr. Marukura agreed. Signing a contact in Japanese, he folded the paper up before handing it back to me.

"Alright. And _arigato_ for letting me visit your beautiful mansion. Quite elegant, isn't it?" I said, gesturing at the exquisite place. I must admit, it looks westernized but nevertheless, it has a comfortable air to it.

"Why yes, my wife, son, and I only recently moved here a few months ago…"

Then soft footsteps echoed the nearby hallway. A head peeked in to reveal a small blond boy, 11 years old, with red-rimmed glasses and a dot on his forehead.

"Dad, I'm done my schoolwork. Can I please hang out with my friends now?" He asked in an innocent voice.

Mr. Marukura sighed for a bit before replying with, "_Hai, _Choji, you may go now. Just be back in time for dinner."

"Ok, _arigato_!" He thanked him and ran off before yelling "AND IT'S MARUCHO!".

Ah, speaking of dinner, I left the mansion and walked back home (despite my back hurting from sitting so long) to prepare my own dinner to eat. Little did I know that there would be a chance that I would see that little boy again..

***Historical/Bakugan Note: The Names and Origins of Bakugan attributes (from chapter 12)***

All the bakugan's attributes originated from certain words of different languages while the symbols are actually based on Han symbols once you take a closer look.

Pyrus: In Japanese, it is known as Nova. It is derived from the Han character of fire: **火 **(_Hi_ in Romanji and the word for "scarlet" in Japanese), which means fire, flame, burn, anger, and rage. Take a close look at this character and you'll notice that it looks like a flame, like the attribute symbol. The name "Pyrus" comes from the Greek word: **πῦρ** from Proto-Indo-European _peh, ur_ and_ ph, wens_ ("fire"). It means a fire (as in a funerary fire or a sacrificial fire), lightning, and a fever.

Subterra: It is pronounced in Japanese as _Sabutera_. The Han character derived from Subterra's symbol is the one for Earth: **土**(_Tsuchi _in Romanji), which means soil, earth, and peasant as well as referring to items made of earth and one of the five basic elements. The Han character itself looked like either a rock or a piece of clay in its kiln. The word Subterra is originated from the prefix "_Sub_-", which means "below" and "_Terra_" means "Earth"; put them together and you'll get "Below Earth". "Terra" is also based on the French word "Terre", which also means Earth. Subterra is also the only attribute whose name doesn't end with an S and is also the longest.

Haos: The original name is Lumina, pronounced in Japanese as _Rumina_. The center looks like a 5-pointed star. The symbol is derived from the Han character **光** (_Hikari _in Romanji and the word for "Dawn" in Japanese), which means light, brilliant, shine, beam, ray, only, and to make bare. Lumina is also based on the French word "Lumiere", which means also means "Light". It looks like the rays of the sun, with the lower lines squared and balanced off. The name and the form of the attribute and the symbol may have come from the halo, a bright ring above an angel's head.

Darkus: The original name in Japan is actually Darkon, pronounced as _Dākuon_. Take a close look at the word and you find "dark" in there, hence the name and the reason why it's the attribute of darkness. The symbol is derived from the Han character **闇** (_Yami_ in Romanji), which means close, shut, dark, and dismal. There is not much of a reason why this character is chosen as a symbol for darkness but it may be because it resembles an elaborate version of the Grim Reaper's scythe with spikes or the gates of hell with a lantern sealed in within the darkness.

Aquos: This attribute has its original name, **Aqua**, which means "water" in Latin, and it is pronounced in Japanese as _Akua._ Its symbol is similar to the Han character **水 **(_Mizu_ in Romanji and the word for "water" in Japanese), which means water, liquid, lotion, juice, and river. It is also unknown why this character is chosen but in early times, it looked a lot like flowing water or a small river.

Ventus: Its original name in Japanese is Zephyros, pronounced as _Zefirosu. _The symbol is based on the Han character: **風** (_Kaze_ in Romanji and the word for "wind" in Japanese), which means wind, air, manners, and atmosphere. It looks a lot like swirling winds and the ancient Chinese thought that the insects appeared with the wind (the insects actually refer to any kind of animals such as tigers). The Japanese way of saying Ventus, Zephyros, comes from the Greek word **Ζέφυρος**, pronounced as Zephyrus and it means "west wind". In Latin, **ventus **means "wind" while the prefix "Vent-" in Ventus also means "wind" but in French. In Greek mythology, the word Ventus refers to storm spirits. Ventus is actually created later than the other five attributes at the same time as the debut of Bakugan: Battle Brawlers in Japan so it wasn't included in the earlier Japanese and Korean Gate and Ability Cards (look up Ventus in Bakugan Wikia to see the example of an earlier gate card and you'll see that it wasn't there).


	14. Rising Stars, Meet the Battle Brawlers

**Eugene: **FINALLY! I'M FREE FROM THE FREAKIN' TEST PRISON! XD Oops, sorry. ^^''' I just had like, 2 tests ON THE SAME DAY TODAY! XP Believe me, that's the reason why I wasn't around during the weekend; I had to study from Friday to Monday… and I got a couple headaches. -.- Anyway~ the Battle Brawlers are _finally_ gonna show up! And I bet they're gonna meet Japan-kun~ ^.^ Plus, one of the brawlers will finally have his own P.O.V before Japan's show up.

**Japan: **Um, tell me, Eugene-chan, are any of them from my land?

**Eugene: **Most of them; I'll explain on this chappie. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 14!

**Dan's P.O.V:**

Hi there! ….ahaha! Oops, I mean _konnichiwa_! I'm Danma Kuso! XD Well actually, that's my real name but I also have an English name; it's Daniel. But whichever name you use, just call me Dan! Dan Kuso. Anyway, I'm a Pyrus brawler and earlier today (as it's Friday. September. 14, 2007), I just managed to win from an epic battle today (don't worry, as long as I come home for dinner, my mom will be happy)! Why? Because I'm totally cool and awesome that way! *does signature nose flick*

Anyways, I'm totally glad it's the weekend 'cuz I'm like, really tired from Ms. Purdy's ranting yesterday, if you know what I mean. XP I turned on my computer (hey, in Japan, everything's kinda hi-tech, isn't it?) and I directly went to the Bakugan site; .com. Apparently, that site was invented by the American admin, Joe Brown aka "Webmaster Joe" (he's our new "member" of the Battle Brawlers) and that guy who I don't know his name yet but I heard rumours that _he _was "the first brawler" who discovered the bakugan in the first place. And in our own country. As I was eating some Japanese-style pudding that I sneaked in from the fridge this morning (Hey! Pudding's my favourite food/dessert!), I checked my chatbox to see if my friends are around but there was an orange pouty face on each name, meaning that they're busy. Then I came across this profile…

_**Name of brawler: Kiku Honda.**_

_**City/Town of residence: Tokyo.**_

_**Country of residence: Japan.**_

_**Guardian/Partner bakugan: Ventus Takahinoid (nickname: "Takahi")**_

_**Current ranking: 11**__**th**__** place, very close to the Top 10.**_

_**Current HSP: 9990.**_

_**Last recent battle: Somewhere in downtown Tokyo at 5:00 PM; may come back sometime tomorrow.**_

_**Known fact: Was the first person in the world to discover the bakugan. First inventor of this site, bakugan rules, and other informational knowledge and gadgets.**_

Woah! That's him? _Kiku_ is the first brawler? And he'll probably be in Tokyo tomorrow? Man, I gotta tell the others! Quick as a flash, I typed the following PM to the other brawlers:

**Hey, ya won't believe this but just meet me in Tokyo tomorrow 'cuz we're gonna find a certain dude around here…**

**Smell ya l8r,**

**Dan :)**

*sighs* Hopefully, they'll read it quick…

**Japan's P.O.V:**

"Ability card activate! Tornado Pandemonium!"

Ah, I must mention that today was Saturday. September. 15, 2007 and right now, a 14-year-old teenage boy named Hiro (he had a red streak in his black hair and he seemed to be wearing something similar to Inuyasha's red kimono with a green crossed belt) was challenging to a battle. He may not win, however, as I already had a move in plan.

"Takahi! Ability card activate! Quicksilver Silent Blade!" I yelled out as my ability card glowed green. Takahi raised his swords and swirled around in the tornado, slashing Hiro's Ventus Falconeer. Falconeer (in my view, Falconeer is known as "Raptor") cried out in pure agony before turning back into its ball form. Hiro went shocked before the battlefield disappeared and the streets of downtown Tokyo were back in place. He looked nervous at first before running to a different street, sweatdropping.

"Hey Kiku! That battle's so epic!"

I turned around, thinking that Hiro would've said.. whatever the person just said. But I was surprised that it _wasn't_ from Hiro. That compliment came from a boy with short brown hair that was a bit spiky, green goggles, dark auburn eyes, and an open smile, laughing. I saw some other kids with the boy, also clapping at my performance (well, at least _most_ of them). There were 2 boys, one with long, black hair tied in a sleek ponytail and narrow light brown eyes, and… that same 11-year-old boy from yesterday! The blue-eyed blond, spectacled one! Was he friends.. with them? Ah, anyway, there was also 3 girls with them. One of them looked like Hatsune Miku (in Western order, it's Miku Hatsune) from Vocaloid, with light blue hair and aqua-blue-green eyes, the second girl had silvery hair in a side ponytail as well as tanned skin, bubbly dark grey-blue eyes, and a big smile. The last one had long orange-red hair and brown eyes. They all were brawlers, as I noticed that they had bakugan, one person with each attribute, with them on their shoulders. I wonder how all of them, especially the brunette, know my name and where I am..?

"Um…. _arigato_?" I said, flustered a little. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh yeah! We gotta introduce ourselves!" The boy with the brown hair said before starting with, "_Konnichiwa_! I'm Dan Kuso!"

"_Konnichiwa, _My name's Marucho Marukura; I'm sure you have met my dad earlier yesterday." The blond boy, Marucho, introduced himself and explained.

"….hey, I'm Shun. Shun Kazami." The raven-haired boy also introduced himself. Somehow in his eyes, however, they seemed to have the look, "the evil eye"… no, I must be imagining things.

"Hello! I'm Runo Misaki!" The Miku-look-a-like eagerly announced.

"Hey~ I'm Julie Hayward! You look totally cute~" The silvery-haired girl cooed out, winking as a little heart came out for a brief period. From what I can tell, perhaps she is not Japanese like the first 4 brawlers, but possibly from America's homeland.

"_Privyet_, my name is Alice Gehabich." The red-haired girl introduced herself politely as she done a small bow. From her way of saying "hello", I think that she is also not from my land; she might from where Russia is, despite her soft American accent.

"_Hai, _it's nice to meet you all, too." I replied in politeness. I was about to ask "But how did you know I'm even brawling?" when Dan Kuso interrupted my train of thought.

"Hey, we're just wonderin', you know _a lot_ about the bakugan and brawling, right? Can ya meet us again tomorrow so that you can supply us with your info? We'll need them for some things…. Oh! And we'll let you and your bakugan meet ours, if you wanna!"

I took a minute to think about Dan's request. He and his friends… want my advice? Surely, they would have much more wisdom about the bakugan than me… but since I am possibly the first one who discovered them in the first place, it would be rude to refuse so..

"_Hai, _of course. If you and your _tomodachis_ (ah, that's Japanese for "friends") can keep your word by tomorrow, I shall tell you what I can remember… perhaps tomorrow at the park nearby?" I answered, deciding that I must accept the offer. Dan-san seemed a bit surprised at first, possibly because of my usual politeness, but he smiled again as he said, "Ok! Sounds good to me! We'll meet you tomorrow on the red dot! Hahaha! Smell ya later!" Then he ran off, his friends following Dan's direction. However, the raven-haired one, Shun Kazami, stopped at a moment to give me a cold stare before leaving… what could he possibly be thinking at this moment?

***Bakugan Notes: The Bakugan site and the Battle Brawlers***

The site, .com may be the possible URL of the bakugan site mentioned on the first season. In an obvious note, it is based on the real site, but without the chatrooms. Or the PMs (that's from .com).

Dan Kuso's real name, in the English version, is Daniel. That was most people known him as. But in Japan, his real name is actually Danma. His Japanese name, 空操 弾馬, means "The Soaring Knight with a Bullet", suggesting Dan's impulsive and valiant personality and that Dan and Drago were meant to be partners from the start.

Marucho's real name is Choji. His last name is Marukura so the nickname "Marucho" comes from his full name, **Cho**ji **Maru**kura. Switch them to a certain order and you'll have Marucho.

Shun is the only one of the three main brawlers whose main name is not a nickname; Marucho's real name is Choji, and Dan's real name is Daniel (Danma in the Japanese version).

Shun's last name, Kazami, means "Wind Watching". Similarly, his first name in Japanese, 駿 (_shun_), means "Speed". His whole name, transliterated from Japanese, means "Wind Sees Speed".

Runo's name, "美咲 琉乃," means "Beautiful blossom like a gem". "美咲" means "beautiful gem", while "琉乃" is "Such as a gem".

In the English episodes, Julie's last name is Makimoto, which is possibly Japanese. But in Japan, her last name is actually Hayward. There were rumours saying that she's actually from Australia but since America has canyons similar to Bakugan Valley and not Australia, she may be actually American, living close to Las Vegas.

Alice's name may be based on the character Alice from "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll. In Japanese, Alice is _Arisu._


	15. Suspicion, Something about Japan

**Eugene: **Ouch.. I got a bloody headache again…. (great, now I sound like England! Geez..) -.- *lays down on random couch*

**Shun: **Hey, do you even notice something about this "Kiku" guy that you aren't telling me..?

**Eugene: **Uh, no..? ^^" (Ok, truth is, since I'm one of the possibly first Bakugan _and_ Hetalia fans on fanfiction and world record, I _know_ that Japan's a country by both land and possibly person; I'm just not gonna tell him 'cuz he'll kill the country!)

**Japan: **_Nani_? What is going on here? o.o

**Eugene: **Dude, it's nothing! Totally nothing! Hehehe. ^^' Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 15!

**Shun's P.O.V:**

_Konnichiwa, _my name is Shun Kazami and I'm the ex-number 1 brawler. If you're wondering why I'm now in about 6th place and not 1st place like I used to be…. it's kind of a long story. Anyway, my grandpa's having a hangover tonight, as it was still Saturday. September. 15, 2007, and the reason why was because I accidentally mistaken his drink of water for a super-strong kind of sake (a clear Japanese alcoholic drink) and now this happened. Great, just great… -.- He was sleeping right now so I decided to use this time to check the bakugan site; besides, I had some things to settle once and for all.

I turned on the computer from the living room and went onto .com. Luckily, Dan was online tonight so I activated the video cam on top of the screen and Dan's own screen popped out.

"Hey Shun-kun! How's it going there, man?" He greeted in his usual cheerfulness. I saw Drago hovering over his shoulder.

"Fine… Dan, can we just set this conversation to a normal chatroom this time?" I asked, massaging the temples on my head.

"Uh, ok? If only I can figure out how this works…" Dan's screen disappeared but then a new pop-out came; this time, the chat was set to a normal chatroom, like you would see on Facebook.

**Date: 09/15/2007**

**Dan Kuso is now online.**

**Shun Kazami is now online.**

**Chatroom between Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami set.**

_**Dan: Ok, got it! So you were saying?**_

**Shun: Ah, right. *ahem* Remember earlier this afternoon, you made us meet here near Wardington Tower just so we can find the one known as "Kiku Honda"?**

_**Dan: Yeah. He seems to be a cool guy. :D What about him?**_

**Shun: I don't know, but something about him isn't what he seems to be, Dan.**

_**Dan: Really? Like what?**_

**Shun: …well, I-**

_**Dan: Ha! Knew it! XD You don't have proof, so I ain't falling for it! LOL XDD**_

**Shun: .. *sighs* Fine, you win. I don't have the evidence. -.-**

_**Dan: Hahaha! EPIC WIN! :P Well anyway~ I think Drago accidently fell into my pudding again so I'd better save him before he ends up all delicious.. LOL… again! XD Well, see ya l8r!**_

**Dan Kuso is now offline.**

**Chatroom cancelled.**

I sighed as I leaned my back over the chair a little, feet on the desk. I don't understand it; how could someone like me can have some kind of… well, something similar to having either the Infinity Core or the Silent Core inside him but that's just not it. …*sighs* I really don't want to admit this out loud but something about Kiku is getting on my nerves.

***Historical/Bakugan note: The "real" city of "Wardington".* **

In the first 2 seasons, Dan, Runo, Marucho, Shun, and Joe later in the first season all lived in the city known as "Wardington". But is it _really_ the city's name? It may be actually Tokyo, Japan. Tokyo is known as the most populated city in East Asia, known for its both old and new qualities. Also, Wardington tower is similar to one of those tall needle-like building in the streets of Downtown Tokyo, plus they both had flat screens showing advertisements as well as many pop idols (similar to the JJ Dolls). And for one final note, since all of the shows, both Bakugan and Hetalia, are originated in Japan, this must be the real city behind Wardington.


	16. Blocked Away, What to do now?

**Eugene: **Ok, so I'm anxiously waiting for the holidays to happen and I gotta get this crossover finished soon. By the way, sorry about the lack of info and the fact that I won't be putting up a Historical/Bakugan fact until the next chapter. …I guess there's just not much at the moment. Also, I'm trying to finish this before Christmas at the very least (even though my one-shot series for both Bakugan and Hetalia doesn't count) so it may lack a bit of quality. Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 16 (by the way, would you believe me if I told you that I actually wrote 30 stories after about 1 year so far?)!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

Now it was Sunday. September. 16, 2007 in the afternoon and my "meeting" with the Battle Brawlers, Dan, Shun, Marucho, Runo, Julie, and Alice, in the park, it went…. well, how should I say this exactly? It actually went excellent (at first I thought it wouldn't turn out well), _hai_? It turned out that the brawlers themselves were nice, pretty honest, yet as I somehow sense it, brave. Their bakugan (ah, I have forgot to mention that the bakugan that brawlers are very close to by heart and by battle are called "Guardian Bakugan" [Takahi, for example, is my "guardian bakugan"], while most of the majority were "Talking Bakugan". But just for me to get used to this kind of custom, I shall have to call them "Ace Monster".) are interesting. They had ace monsters of their own that are quite unique yet they are also quite friendly as well. There's Drago (he is a Pyrus Dragonoid and he belongs to Dan.. at this moment, I may as well end up calling him by "Dorago" or "Nova Dragon".. -.-), Phoenix (she is a bit like Takahi in a way.. anyways, she belongs to Shun), Tigres (he's Runo's bakugan), Golem (he reminds of one of America's "autobots" from "Transformers" and he's Julie's bakugan), and Predator (you must believe me; he seems to be more of a predator type yet acts like prey.. no offence? Anyway, he is Marucho's).

*ahem* As I was saying, I had simply told them of what I know of so far from the last few months while the brawlers had done the same as I wrote them in a new journal of mine (I had recently bought this from a local artist nearby; she makes her own paper out of natural materials).

"Ah.. so Minus…. Power may have… the possibility of affecting.. the living things in.. one contaminated area." I repeated out loud as I tried to neatly yet quickly write the following information on paper. I looked up to the brawler's direction. "Are you sure this happened to Dr. Michael Gehabich before the bakugan came?" I asked in curiosity.

Alice just gave out a small nod. "_Da,_ if that happened to grandfather, I hope nothing happened to me.."

"I see…" I trailed off in sympathy. Then Dan mentioned something else and my pen stumbled as I tried to write again.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention this! Bakugan actually evolve at certain moments in battle when it's most powerful! Just like Drago did!" He said as he did what he called 'his signature nose flick' as he turned to his bakugan. "Right, buddy?"

"_Hai_, _Nihon_, it was true." The Pyrus bakugan, Drago, said. I noticed that since most of the bakugan ended up on my land first, most of them, including Drago, must be trying to speak Japanese like I do. Or in other words, the language of where they landed. I wrote those two pieces of information in before closing the journal and placing the pen between the hemp stands of the binding.

"Alright, I believe that all this information shall do for now." I decided on as I began to walk away to the outskirts of the city. "_Arigato_ for letting me take this time to understand all of this. I really-"

"You're not going to get away unless you tell me!" A voice called out.

I turned around in surprise to find _Shun Kazami_ actually _blocking_ my way. He spread his arms out, blocking the path. As if he was a ninja not letting a helpless samurai escape..

Wait, did I mention _ninja_? Something does not seem right…

"T-Tell me what?" I nervously asked, anxious to make my way so that I can visit both Italy and Germany (apparently, Germany was kind of breaking down because somehow, Italy was _actually _better than him..).

"Not tell. _Confess._" The raven-haired boy said in a stern voice. His light brown eyes narrowing in suspicion. He looked serious. More serious than any of the other countries can pull off (well.. except Germany, Switzerland, Netherlands, and Sweden in general). "Confess about who or _what_ you are. Reveal everything." He just said.

"Uh.. Shun? There's nothing wrong about Kiku here-" Dan tried to say to his friend but Shun just gave out a cold stare and Dan eeped before backing away.

"If you're not going to tell me right now, then I'll just have to _battle_ it out." Shun then announced as he took out a green and white battlelauncher and attached it to his right wrist.

I just stared in silence. Now what am I supposed to do?


	17. Phone Call, Emergency!

**Eugene: **FINALLY! FREEDOM~! XD Sorry, that's what I get for suffering through a Science test that nearly deep-fried my brain.. XP Anyway, I'm just glad to write again. Besides, I'm trying to finish whatever I can possible 'til Christmas.

**Japan: **Now? But he's being glaring at me for a few days..

**Shun: ***glares menacingly*

**Japan: ***whispers* What shall I do now?

**Eugene: **Well, duh! You're the one who discovered the bakugan in the first place so you gotta get in there and defend for your.. uh, honour.

**Japan: **Eugene-chan, I feel uncomfortable about this.. ^~^

**Eugene: **Don't be. Oh yeah, I also put up the bakugan fact that was supposed to be in the last chapter. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 17!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

"Um….. will you please give me a minute?" I quickly turned away from Shun, leaving me enough time to take out my cellphone from my jacket pocket. I went to "Contacts" and decided to call _Doitsu_. Maybe he can help me..

"_Guten tag_ (Germany once told me that means "Hello" in German)?" I hear his voice, sounding a bit hoarse. Maybe he was yelling at Italy for too long?

"_Konnichiwa_, it is me, Japan. I came across trouble just now.." I said, whispering so that no one else could hear me.

Germany's sigh was heard from the other side of the globe as he heard my words. "What is it this time?"

I quickly explained about the meeting with the Battle Brawlers and Shun's request for a brawl. As I am saying those things, I began to suspect that if I don't keep my guard down, he'll suspect that I am a country..

"JAPAN, WHY MUST YOU UNDERESTIMATE YOUR OWN CITIZENS?" Germany's voice then rang out from my cellphone. I flinched as he screamed. Then he cleared his throat before saying, "I'm not much of a better brawler as you are… or Italy.." Germany's voice began to fade away as he mentioned Italy before continuing. "but be a good soldier and never surrender! Got that? Now if you'll excuse me-"

"GERMANY, GERMANY! SWITZERLAND AND HIS VENTUS BAKUGAN ARE CHASING ME AGAIN! HELP ME~!" All of a sudden, _Itaria's_ voice rang out, making me flinch again.

Another sigh came. "_Ja, ja_ (German for "Yes, yes,"), I'm coming.." Germany then hung up on me, leaving me to deal with the Ventus brawler alone.

Without thinking, I announced, "I accept your challenge." to Shun before realizing that I should've negotiated with him, not battle him to death! But too late, I found out, for I heard him cry out,

"FIELD OPEN!"

Realizing that I must stop time and open up the battlefield, I also cried out, "FIELD OPEN!" as I flipped my card to my side, revealing the green glow. Time began to slow down and the massive space and colourful skies came as the battle begins..

***Bakugan note: Beyond the guardian bakugan***

Guardian Bakugan, referred to as Ace Monster (エースモンスター, Ēsu Monsutā) in Japan or "Talking Bakugan" in the English version, refer to the favourite, beloved, or top bakugan of a certain bakugan brawler. There's a misconception, however, that Guardian Bakugan refer to talking bakugan, as in the ones who are capable of speech in the anime, with exceptions such as Mechanical Bakugan, Tentaclear (he didn't have a mouth), and Team Anubias's and Team Sellon's bakugan (Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge). Due to limits in reality and technology, bakugan with emotion like Guardian Bakugan are not able to be made in real life. However, it is possible that a "talking bakugan" may be made with a voice box common to some toys.


	18. Tomodachis and OMAKE

**Eugene: ***yawns* I just woke up LATER than I'm supposed, too… but hey, what the heck? I GET TO FINISH THE FINAL CHAPPIE! XD AND SCHOOL'S OVER FOR THE HOLIDAYS!

**Japan: **Excuse me. Are you just going to write in the entire battle or…?

**Eugene: **I would but.. I can't because 1. I kinda suck at writing full battles like in the anime and 2. It'll go too boring here so~ I'm gonna just head to _the turn of the scene_. *suspense music* ONWARD WITH THE FINAL CHAPPIE! CHAPTER 18! (18.. *gasp!*)

**Japan's P.O.V:**

Most of the battle between me and Shun passed already. So far, we are both in tie, one bakugan left. Me with Takahi and Shun… well, I can guess from what he had left, I guess he's going to use Phoenix now. I am not sure what number this round is but now I must focus…

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! PHOENIX STAND!" I heard Shun shout out from the other side. I saw that the sky turned black and gray. Thunder suddenly rumbled and I saw flashes of green lightning. Then out of the clouds came a massive green bird, much similar to a real phoenix which China had mentioned, with huge green wings and long tail feathers. She opened her yellow eyes and spread out her wings, giving out a loud shrill cry. I had to cover my eyes because it scared me a little…

"Kiku! Now is your chance!" I heard Takahi reminding me as he poked my cheek with his wing.

"_Hai_, I agree." I took out a gate card and threw it to the ground before throwing him in. "BAKUGAN SHOOT! POP OUT TAKAHI!" He landed on the gate card where Phoenix was and the green flash came as he revealed his true form.

**Shun's P.O.V:**

So that is what "Kiku" called the bakugan "Takahi". From what I noticed, he is different from most bakugan… but that doesn't matter because I already have a trick in my sleeve.

"ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! WINDS OF FURY!" I cried out as the ability card glowed. Phoenix flapped her wings really hard to create forceful winds that made Takahi back out my force, slamming him to the ground.

**Japan's P.O.V:**

I looked about horror-struck, seeing Takahi-kun blown away like that. Especially in "a rude matter", as England would say. I must figure out how to counter that.. ah, that's it!

"GATE CARD OPEN! LEVEL DOWN!" I yelled out. The gate card flashed a clear light and Phoenix's G-power dropped down.

"**Phoenix's G-Power formerly 400Gs, now decreasing to 300Gs. Takahi's G-Power going from 390Gs to 590Gs.**" My Bakupod announced.

"What? His G-Power is 590? That's insane!" I heard Shun's voice yell out in complete surprise. "But that doesn't mean that I won't stop fighting! ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! GREEN NOBILITY VIOLENT WINDS!"

"**Phoenix's G-Power increasing by +300Gs. Now at 600Gs.**"

_Na-Nani_? _600Gs_? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? O.O''' I'd never thought that Shun would be a stronger brawler than he looked. Perhaps this must be the reason why used to be number #1 among the world's citizens. I must come up with back-up, I must…

But the thing is, _I couldn't_. Why? BECAUSE PHOENIX KEPT ATTACKING TAKAHI! AND IN REPEATING ATTACKS, TOO! D: He must be that desperate for me to lose and reveal my identity as a country…. all of a sudden, I felt my neck wrapped up by a hand and lifted up in the air… can't- breathe- *gag*

I looked down from my state to find that Shun was actually trying to _choke _me. Why would my own citizen do something as violent…

"Now tell me, 'Kiku'. Tell me, _what are you_?" He told me in this voice that was lethal in many ways. His light brown eyes narrowing in a colder form. Then it had hit me; from what I can tell in his recent behaviour, _he is actually a ninja_. And since part of me is a samurai…. we would've fought to the death. But unfortunately, part of me is ninja, too (I _am_ Japan, after all) so I can't just do that to part of my own kind…. Another problem was that _I can't reveal my identity as a country to humans, ESPECIALLY to my own citizens. _It could mean disaster… or worse. Don't ask… -.-

"I.. I…." I stuttered in words that are not even sounding like words. It must be from the lack of oxygen because the next thing I know, I heard myself saying this,

"_I am a country. I am Japan, the land of the rising sun, and I do not battle for competition or intensity… I DO IT FOR THE SAKE OF MY LAND_!" I raised my voice before forcing him to release me from his grasp as I done a backflip and unleashed an ability card. Three of them, actually.

"ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! QUICKSILVER SILENT BLADE!" I yelled out from the intensity, not noticing the green flames around me.

Takahi then unsheathed his feather-shaped kantanas, slashing them around at Phoenix as he swirled around as a tornado. I heard the opponent bakugan shriek out in pain.

"Phoenix is not in defeat yet!" He shouted from the tornado.

"Don't worry about it this time.." I muttered as I already activated "Prevailing Position". Now a red dot in on Phoenix's spot. She and Shun looked confused at this. And that's exactly my point…

"NOW ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! SHATTERING SWORD OF ENTERNITY!" I cried as the final ability card was activated.

The attack happened, too fast to see this time, for there was a huge explosion with a blinding light this time. The next thing that we both knew, we were back at the park, where the other brawlers were staring at us. Shun's Phoenix was on the ground and looked right at me in shock. Surprised, I had to check my Bakupod.

"**Phoenix defeated. Game, set, and match; Japan wins. Earning: 10000HSP. Now having 19990HSP.**"

I.. _I won_? I DID IT! I ACTUALLY WON! I would've cheered out loud like everyone else would, except that Shun's face proved to me that he was still shaken. I took a few steps forward in front of him.

"Look. I know that you do not appreciate me and my honour at first, but really, I _am_ a country. I know that I'm not supposed to tell all of you-" I explained while gesturing to the others, who were having their mouths hanging wide hearing this. "but I just do not want you too upset at me.. or my friends. You see, they are countries, too. And we are also great brawlers like you are." I finished.

"Woah, seriously? That's so awesome!" I heard Dan's reply and from what I can tell, perhaps the others might say the same thing.

"So… you're the one representing our own country…. and that you are like those of the Top Ten?" Shun asked as he tried to sort things out.

"I guess you can say that. But please, I wish you no harm." I replied.

"Then….." Shun turned away for a moment, flushing in embarrassment and _haji_. "_Gomenasai_ for being rash to you like that." He then turned around to face me and took out his fingerless glove-covered hand. "…_Tomodachis_?"

I had to laugh, because he actually said "Friends", or in other words, he must've wanted to make it up to me, citizen-to-country.

I smiled before shaking his hand and answering with, "_Hai_, of course."

Later that day, after things got settled, I visited Germany. Italy was also here, rolling his Aquos bakugan around in the wooden floor with his finger.

"Ve~ you're here!" Italy said in his usual cheerfulness.

"Well, how did it go?" Germany asked from the folds of his newspaper that he was reading.

"Ah, it went along fine. In fact, I managed to win." I replied calmly, taking out Takahi.

"Ve~! That's fantastic! You should be proud, Japan!" Italy cheered out, wrapping his arms around my neck to hug me. My eyes went wide and I blushed furiously like last time he did it to me, but deciding that I probably deserve it anyway, I let him do his thing.

"_Itaria_, you are quite right, _hai_?" Italy hugged me again, which I shall take that as a yes.

***Bakugan note: The things to know about the Battle Brawler's guardian bakugan***

The bakugans mentioned here are mentioning by their original names back in Japan, before the English version aired in Canada. Here's things you should know about them, with their Japanese names in bold italics and their more commonly known English names in regular bold font:

_**Doragonoido**_**/Dragonoid **(**ドラゴノイド ****, **_**Doragonoido **_**, Nova Dragonoid**):Dan's Dragonoid is more commonly known as "Drago" (_**Dorago**_) and is said to be the original descendent of the Dragonoid, one of the first 2 bakugan ever created. Also, when Wavern calls him by his pet name, it was _**Salamander**_, or in the English version, **Dragoroony**.

_**Phoenix**_**/Skyress **(**フェニックス****, Fenikkusu**): Skyress is based on a real phoenix, a mythical sacred bird found in Arabian, Persian, Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Chinese, Indian, and Phoenician mythology. With a 500-100 life cycle, it ignites by the time it dies, only to be reborn in its ashes as its younger self and to have the same life cycle as its original self. Also, being having her form and name based on a phoenix, Skyress's Japanese name, Phoenix, would actually be _**fushichō**_ (不死鳥?), literally "immortal bird" in Japanese, and the East Asian variant is called _**hō-ō**_(kanji: 鳳凰).

_**Tigress**_**/Tigrerra **(**ティグレス****, **_**Tiguresu**_): Tigrerra, or Tigress in the Japanese version, is based on a white tiger. For some unknown reason, Tigrerra, or in this case, _Tigress_, was actually a _male_ in the Japanese version but then changed into a female and end up with the name _Tigrerra_ for the English version. Also, Runo occasionally gives her the nickname "Tig" while in the Japanese version, she calls "him" by the nickname "Tora-chan".

_**Golem**_**/Gorem **(**ゴーレム****, **_**Gōremu**_): Julie's Gorem is based on a real golem, which is an animated anthropomorphic being created from inanimate matter. It was also used to mean as an amorphous, uniformed matter in Psalms and medieval writing. In Hebrew, Gorem's Japanese name, Golem, would actually be **גולם **in Hebrew.

_**Predator**_**/Preyas **(**プレデター****, **_**Puredeta**_): Preyas, also known as Predator, is based on a chameleon, which may explain why he's called Predator, since he's in top of the food chain among the bugs. In the anime, he can only be in either Aquos, Subterra, or Darkus while in the videogame, he can change into any attribute at random. Preyas can speak in a kansai-ben dialect, usually spoken to people in Osaka, Japan, and always makes joke that can be disrespectful and even make people angry. These jokes are mostly about what is around him and differ between the Japanese and Canadian version due to cultural differences.

**Eugene: ***phew* Final chappie and it's even before Christmas! But don't worry! Because get this, THERE WILL BE A NEW SEQUEL AFTER THE NEW YEAR! Probably by January 2nd. The only difference, however, was the plot (kinda), planet (New Vestroia), and the countries mainly featured (it'll be a surprise~!). But first! OMAKE! …actually, more like a list of some of the other countries with THEIR attributes (will have more featured in sequel) so far. Here's a quick list:

**Pyrus: **Denmark, Prussia, Spain, Poland, and Hong Kong.

**Subterra: **Hungary, Romano, Egypt, and Estonia.

**Haos: **Finland, Taiwan, Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Latvia, and Austria.

**Darkus: **Belarus and Turkey (weird.. only 2. But heh, what the heck?).

**Aquos: **Sealand, Seychelles, and Sweden.

**Ventus: **Lithuania and Switzerland (wow… only 2 as well. ._.)

**Aquos/Darkus: **Norway.

**Aquos/Pyrus: **Iceland. ^.^

**Eugene: **…wow, not many as I thought. If you have suggestions of which attributes that the other countries that are NOT mentioned here, please let me know in a review as well as what you think of this story. Last thing: STAY TUNED FOR THE FOLLOWING SEQUEL: HEROES OF THE STAR AND THE MAPLE LEAF! Just look for the words "Countries meet bakugan and change history!". That's all for now. And I wish you a Merry Christmas straight from 2011! XD Laters!


End file.
